Lucy and Natsu
by darknessenvelopsme
Summary: The team take on an easy quest just so Lucy can make rent when she falls ill, Natsu's worried out of his mind and Gray and Erza want to anything they can to help. Later on it gets intense and there's a lot of NaLu It's rated teen for occasional language!
1. Chapter 1

Natsu and Lucy made their way back to the guild to meet up with Erza and Gray so they could pick up a job, Lucy was desperate because her bank

account was dwindling and she didn't have enough money for rent this month. Lucy walked along the water's edge as she always did picking her way

carefully around the cobblestone, grabbing onto Natsu occasionally to steady herself when the stones became uneven. Natsu would laugh and try to

pull her down saying things like it wasn't safe for her to walk so close to the edge and how he wasn't going in the river after her if she fell. She liked

how Natsu seemed to care about her, she cared about him, maybe a little too much probably more than she was ready to admit to herself even, she

was still deep in thought when she stumbled and fell off the wall directly unto Natsu. He fell backwards with Lucy landing on top of him, "What did I tell

you Luce that wall's dangerous I should burn it to a crisp!" Natsu exclaimed holding Lucy's waist. "Don't burn it that's my favourite wall and my favourite

way to walk home, you burn it and I swear I'll make sure you spend eternity in a carriage." Lucy said pushing herself off Natsu's chest. He rolled so he

was on top of her and she was now underneath him, her bare back from where her shirt had come up was pressed against the cold cobblestone but

the warmth from Natsu's hands on her waist slowly etched it's way through her skin until her whole body was warm and she was sure her face was

bright red from his nearness. "Is that a challenge Luce? I'm always up for a fight," he whispered into her ear before quickly pushing himself off the

ground and extending his right hand to pull her up, "that is of course after I've eaten. let's get back to the guild and have some lunch!" Lucy took his

outstretched hand and went to let go but his grip tightened on hers as he weaved his way through the crowds until they'd reached the guild. Once

Natsu slipped his hand out of Lucy's she felt a hollow cold and felt a little disappointed. It felt nice having Natsu holding her hand, thoughts of him doing

it on purpose because he wanted to touch her and have her close started running through her mind, she shook her head vigorously trying to get them

out along with the ridiculous idea to tell him how she felt. She walked through the guild hall until she reached the bar and took her usual stool,

Mirajane handed her mug full of some dark sweet liquid and told her to drink it, she took small sips at first but soon the warmth from the beverage

spread through her relaxing every bone in her body until she felt like she'd just woken up from a very rewarding nap. "You like it?" Mira asked eyeing

Lucy from above her own cup of the brew, "it's the best. What is it?" Lucy asked looking into her now empty cup. "It's a blend from one of the travelers

who passed through town I remember you saying you liked tea so I picked some up before he left," Mira said smiling at Lucy. "Thanks Mira that's so sweet what do I owe you for the tea?" "Oh just a little something," Mira said suspiciously, "what do you mean a "little" something?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tell Natsu how you feel." She blurted out then clapped her hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean to say it like that .what I meant was well what the hell

I meant it exactly how I said it, we all know you like him and we all know he definitely likes you so why can't you both admit you like each other and be

together?" "Mira it's not that simple and Natsu likes me sure as a friend but we could never be anything more anyways, it would make everything so

much more complicated." Lucy said dropping her head against the table and sighing. "What's the matter Luce?" Natsu asked coming up and sitting on

the counter his feet dangling a foot off the ground. Sometimes Natsu could be so childish, the way his pink hair framed his face like flames and that

impish grin he had when he was looking for trouble. Who knows maybe that's what she found so endearing about him. She continued to just stare at

him still thinking about why she liked this overeating, immature goon. He looked at her more seriously and asked again "Luce you sure you're okay?"

That must be why she liked him, because even when he was being goofy he could just as quickly be serious and he always seemed so concerned for

her well being, "I promise I'm fine let's go to the board and pick up a quest!" Lucy said hopping off the stool and grabbing Natsu's hand to drag him

after her. Was it her imagination or did he hold her hand back, it didn't really feel like she was dragging him more like he was just walking a step behind

her his hand clasped tightly in hers. Upon reaching the board she dropped his hand her eyes skimming the listings looking for anything with a big

reward. "Can we take an easy job?" Natsu asked taking a step closer to Lucy, she could feel the heat radiating from his body and was surprised at

how close he was, it had been like this for weeks Natsu suddenly finding reasons to touch her more or spend time with her on occasion he'd even

suggest staying the night after they'd spent the day together, she always declined because she thought she'd be too tempted to snuggle up against

his side and die there with his arms wrapped around her, he'd never seemed disappointed that she'd sent him away he seemed unfazed like it didn't

matter to him one way or another, but his requests started becoming more and more insistent and more often as well maybe Mira was right and Natsu

felt the same. Natsu stared at Lucy with what he was pretty sure the dumbest grin on his face ever, he liked the way she looked when she was lost in

the thought, the way her brown eyes would un-focus and she'd stare off into space like she was the only person in the world, or the way she'd blink

exactly 6 times when she came back to reality. Was it creepy that he knew that? Or was it sweet? Natsu hadn't quite figured it out when Lucy

snapped back to reality and noticed him staring. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Lucy asked wiping her entire face with her sleeve _you mean_

_besides the smile of an angle_ Natsu thought to himself then felt his cheeks heat up. "Nope nothing I was just looking at the board and figured we

should do something like that one," Natsu said pointing at one of the signs lower on the board, the reward money was 1500, with that money she'd

definitely have enough for rent. She tore it off the board and ran down the stairs. "Oi Lucy where are you going?" Natsu called after her, "To get Gray

and Erza we should leave within the hour" Lucy called back over her shoulder. Natsu couldn't help but feel disappointed that he and Lucy wouldn't be

doing this quest alone, it was simple enough, there was a monster hive just outside a small village on the edge of the city they've been raiding the city

so the local farmers pooled their money together to get enough to hire a team from Fairy Tail to exterminate them. Natsu walked down the stairs and

met with Erza and Gray at the bottom with a very excited Lucy blabbing on and on about her rent. "Hey ice cube wanna put some clothes on?" Natsu

said walking up to Gray's side, "shut up flame brain or I'll make you sorry you said anything," Gray retorted pulling his shirt back on over his head. "You

looking for a fight droopy eyes because I'm all fired up," "You really want to test me slanty eyes give me your best shot." "ENOUGH!" Lucy yelled

stepping between them and placing a hand on either of their chests, "we have a job to do meet me at my apartment in 20 minutes and we'll get

going." "Why are we leaving so soon?" Gray asked removing Lucy's hand from his chest. "Because we'll be walking, it s just outside the city and every

other quest we take a carriage so this time for Natsu's sake we'll be walking." "Aye!" Happy exclaimed flying low circles above their heads. Lucy walked

back to her apartment alone along the cobblestone wall, "Oi miss Lucy be careful!" One of the fishermen called out, she waved at him as his boat

drifted slowly by, not once during her entire time in Fairy Tail has she fallen off this wall and she liked walking along the edge, looking at the water and

the different coloured fish as she passed by. It had started to rain by the time she'd reached her apartment and her white shirt was soaked through,

she peeled it off and switched it for a tight dark blue that she hoped brought out her eyes. After packing enough clothes for three days she sat on her

bed and waited for Natsu and the others to arrive, she summoned Plue to keep her company and cuddled with him against her side. She heard a loud

thump against her door and Natsu and Gray came tumbling in followed by an unimpressed looking Erza. After a brief discussion as to where they should

start they made their way out, stopping briefly so Natsu could buy a snack from one of the local vendors, who's cart was filled with different coloured

pastries and bubble drinks. Natsu and Gray fought for the first twenty minutes until Erza shushed them and walked in between them, Lucy's mind

wandered to her spirits and she thought about the spirits whom she hadn't yet made contracts with, she touched the set of keys in her pocket and it

brought her comfort to know that they were there if she needed them. After 3 hours of walking they took a break and sat at the side of the path they'd

been following. Lucy took a couple sips from her water bottle and patted a couple drops on her neck, she was feeling really tired for some reason. She

remembered having a goods night rest before today and she'd eaten so in theory she should be feeling energized, plus she was still pumped that she

was going to be spending at least three days with Natsu, even with Gray and Erza at least she'd get to spend some time with him alone or not they'd

be together. Her vision blurred briefly and she rubbed her eyes, when she got back to the guild she'd need a good rest and maybe a massage, her

neck was starting to cramp up same with her lower back and the rest of her body really. "Let's get going guys the sun won't be up much longer we

should be on our way," Erza said standing up and pulling Natsu and Gray up with her by the collars of their shirts. "Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed shoving

his last fish in his mouth. they'd only walked a couple steps when her eyes blurred again and black spots invaded her vision, then she stumbled falling

to her hands and knees, no one seemed to notice that she'd fallen so she mustered the last of her strength and got back to her feet. She only took

one wobbly step before falling again this time Natsu saw and was at her side catching her before she hit the ground, "Luce what's wrong?" he asked

cradling her head in his lap, "are you okay?" She couldn't answer she felt drained like all of her energy had been sapped from her soul and left her

broken down and weak. "Lucy say something," Gray said his face appearing above her. "Let's get her back to the guild Natsu can you carry her?" Erza

said concerned, Natsu went to lift Lucy over his shoulder but she forced out a no. "Please no just...give me second," Lucy said taking a couple deep

breaths. After about 5 minutes she sat up with the help of Natsu and Gray and made her way to her feet, Natsu held onto Lucy's elbow tightly letting

her lean on him for support as they continued to trudge along to the village. Erza and Gray had both insisted that they head back to the guild but after

a heated argument they decided they'd have a better chance of reaching the village before night fall than the guild, Natsu had sat quietly which was

weird for him but had agreed with Lucy that they should keep going. Her spirits were lifted slightly with him agreeing and the fact that he hadn't let go

of her the whole walk but she had a nagging feeling that there was something Natsu wasn't telling her. It took another two hours until they reached

the small village, Lucy was certain they would've made it there sooner had they not been burdened with slowing down to keep up her agonizingly slow

pace, by the time they'd reached the hotel they were to stay at Lucy could barely stand and Natsu was carrying her through the door in a piggy back.

Natsu placed her on the bed gently before pulling the blankets up around her neck, he brushed some of the loose strands of hair away from her face

and gently stroked her cheek before turning to Erza and Gray. "Lucy needs this money for rent so I say we do the job tomorrow and let her sleep and

come back with the reward money," "Is that the best you can come up with or has your fire burned the few remaining brain cells you have left?" Gray

said standing in front of Natsu, "Lucy won't accept the money unless she helps with the job we need to wait until she's better." "Put some clothes on

you icy pervert and Lucy doesn't really look like she'll be getting better anytime soon so we either do this job or Lucy loses her apartment." Natsu

yelled throwing Gray's shirt at him. "I'm afraid Natsu's right, Lucy needs the money but isn't well enough to join us in our mission, she'll need to rest

and regain her strength,, we'll do the job tomorrow and bring Lucy back to the guild as soon as we're finished so Makarov can have a look at her." Erza

said laying down and turning out the bedside light. "In the mean time let's sleep and get ready for tomorrow, there are only two beds so Gray, Natsu

you're on the floor." The both grumbled "yes Erza" before grabbing extra pillows from the closet and laying down to rest.

The next day they wrote a note for Lucy who seemed to be sleeping soundly and made their way out stopping for breakfast at a small cafe down the

street. Natsu kept looking behind him he seemed troubled, not saying anything, his mind was on Lucy. He knew it was better if they did the job and got

her the money for rent, he'd gladly give up his share but imagining the look on Lucy's face when she finds out that they left without her was enough to

break his heart. The entire journey was walked in silence until they reached the top of a hill where the entrance to a cave was, they quickly came up

with a plan that involved Erza destroying anything in front of them Natsu anything on left and Gray anything on the right. They walked into the cave

and were swallowed by darkness, sounds echoed all around them at first Natsu thought is was water dripping then he lit his right hand and looked up,

blood was dripping off the ceiling and into a pool up ahead. A low menacing growl erupted from somewhere deep inside the cave until they were

surrounded, human like creatures with talons for hands and long dark faces were all around them slashing and snapping their jaws. Gray raised both

hands and yelled "ice make hammer!" He threw it at the creatures and they dissolved only to reappear seconds later like nothing happened. Natsu

yelled "fire dragon roar" and blasted them while Erza re-quipped and joined the defense, the creatures disappeared then reappeared. They fought

until all of their magic energy had been used up Gray was taken out first quickly followed by Natsu then Erza, their thoughts had all been on Lucy and

worried about her that they hadn't been completely immersed into battle when the creatures got the upper hand they easily took the three wizards

hostage and they were now tied to pillars that jutted up from the floor, their spirits were low and their bodies were too weak to fight back at this point

defeated they leaned against the pillars and tried to think of a plan for escape.

**A.N- So what did you think? Is it good, terrible I should continue I should stop writing? Leave a review criticism is accepted and any corrections that should be made! Send me a private message if you want either about the story, what I could add/improve or if you just want to fan girl hardcore! By the way I'm Canadian which is why words like colour and favourite and organised may be spelled differently, we add U's to everything :p Also there will be many NaLu moments so don't worry about that!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy woke up to rays of sun filtering through the partly open curtains, she rolled over groaning that someone should close them. "Natsu?" She asked

peeking her head out from the blankets and opening one eye. "Natsu?" She asked again still with no answer, she crawled out from the warm bed and

made her way to the bathroom, she had a continuous headache and every muscle in her body felt like lead. She quickly showered and dressed before

walking back into the room. Natsu, Erza and Gray were no where to be found, she walked over to her bed and saw a folded up note with Natsu's

scrawled hand writing across the front. She liked the way Natsu wrote her name, the way the y curled under and almost made a heart. She smiled at

herself before opening the note and she began reading, Hey Luce,

We decided you needed a rest day, you have been pushing yourself extra hard lately. So we decided to go on the job and get enough money for you

rent :) Please don't be mad we're only looking out for you and you've done so much for us this was all we could think to do to pay you back, see you

around noon. Natsu. (and everyone else)

And Happy says "Aye!'

Lucy balled up the note and threw it across the bed. How could they leave without her, what makes them think she needs their help, she could do well

on her own without them making rent for her. She grabbed her keys and jammed them into her pocket and slung her jacket over her shoulders ignoring

the searing pain in her arms. She flew out the door and found the road that had led them all into town, she looked at her map briefly and made

her way up the hill to the mountainside where the cave was marked. Many of the locals stared at her in awe as she walked by because nobody ever

went past the towns border for fear that the humanoid creature would attack them on their way up the mountain. The sun sank behind the mountain

casting an eerie shadow across the overgrown path, her feet caught occasionally on twigs and weeds, she cursed Natsu and cursed Erza and Gray for

leaving her, when she saw them next she was going to give them a whooping they'd never forget. She'd force Natsu to go on a boat a plane and ride

in a carriage one after the other, then she'd make Gray wear layers of clothing so if he wanted to take them off he'd spend hours just to get through

the first layer. She trudged up the path and reached the cave before the sun completely disappeared, she stood just outside of the cave and peered in

unable to see a thing because of how dark it was. She stepped inside pulling her whip from her side at the ready in case of an attack, something felt off

like bad energy or something evil. She walked slowly into the cave her heart pounding faster, she heard a loud dripping noise and what sounded like

shuffling coming from up ahead. She edged around a bend in the cave wall and saw Erza and Gray tied up against a pillar, their hands and feet held

together with strong cords, she looked around frantically until her eyes found Natsu. He looked exhausted, dark circles under his closed eyes, his hair

was a tousled mess and his head dropped unto his shoulder his mouth slightly agape. Lucy wanted to run up to him and wrap her arms around his

neck but she guessed that whatever had tied the three up was probably still lurking somewhere nearby. As if to answer her question a low human like

growl reverberated through the cave sending chills up Lucy's spine, she slid behind the wall concealing herself in shadows and peeked around the

corner looking at her three friends. At least a dozen dark creatures made their way into the circle where Natsu, Gray and Erza were tied up, they all

crowded into the circle hissing and snapping their jaws as they got closer. Lucy's mind spun, how could she fight so many on her own and she was still

weak from whatever it was that happened yesterday. She reached for her keys when suddenly she was pushed forwards into the circle of snarling

creature. Her keys flew from her hands 10 feet away and she fell to her hands and knees a splitting pain shooting through her knees and back. Natsu

gasped as she fell and struggled against his restraints, "no you can't hurt her," he screamed. Lucy looked up through her hair that had come loose from

it's ponytail and now hung in front of her face. "She's the one we really want," one of the creatures said in his garbled speech, "such a pretty young

thing will surely please the master." Lucy's heart slammed against her ribcage, no way was she letting one of these things take her to wherever it was

they were going. The creatures moved in on her friends slashing the ropes and pulling them non too gently to their feet. "No take me I don't care but

you have to let them go, if you let them go I'll do anything you want just don't hurt them." Lucy stood raising her hands in surrender, the creatures

hesitated before tightening their grips on the wizards arms. "No I think we'll keep these three as a snack and leave you for the master," "Want me to

fry your brain you ugly, long faced freak," Natsu said struggling against the creatures strong grasp. Seeing her friends in so much pain as they were

dragged farther away and pinned against the far wall and hit over and over until they were doubled over in pain, bruises spreading along their

weakened bodies, woke something up inside of Lucy. She felt a power stronger than anything she'd ever felt before a warm sensation flooded her

body and she felt like her blood was boiling, she raised both hands above her head and yelled "OPEN GATE OF THE CELESTIAL SPIRITS!" before

slamming her hands down against the hard stone floor. At first nothing happened and one of the hideous creatures laughed, "silly celestial mage you

have to call on a spirit," Lucy looked up from where she was kneeling on the ground and smiled, "not if you're calling all of them, OPEN GATE!" she

yelled again. This time a huge bright light lit up the entire cave and every celestial spirit who's key Lucy had appeared in front of her. Loke stood by her

side hands raised in a fighting stance, "hello my beautiful princess, started to think you were avoiding me haven't talked in awhile," he said smirking at

her. "we'll have to catch up later let's just take care of these things," Lucy said picking her whip up from where it fell on the ground in front of her, she

snapped it before rushing at the first wave of creatures that attacked them. With the help of all of her celestial spirits they beat the creature and sent

them back to whatever hell they'd come from. Her spirits disappeared one by one as her energy drained and it took all she had to make her way to

Erza to untie her. Loke tried to stay behind as long as possible but was only able to help untie Gray before disappearing as well because he too had

spent a lot of energy fighting. Gray untied Natsu who immediately ran to where Lucy was sitting against the cave's wall, her eyes were closed and she

looked pale her small face slightly sunken in and her lips appearing an even brighter red in contrast with her skin. "Lucy don't you ever do anything like

that again, you hear me?" He said taking her chin in his hand to turn her face to look at him, he didn't sound angry just concerned, "Me? What about

you three, you all left without me." Lucy said holding unto Natsu and pulling herself to her feet. Natsu bent so he could place her arm over his shoulder

and help her out of the cave. "We were trying to protect you," "if I needed protecting I'd have asked for it," Lucy snapped. Gray and Erza walked ahead

of them trying to give them some space to hash out their little fight in "private". "What don't you get about this Lucy we just didn't want to see

anything happen to you," "Yeah and you almost got yourselves killed for it, how do you think that would've made me feel." Lucy said shoving Natsu

away from her. At this point Gray and Erza were far ahead out of ear shot so Natsu's confidence grew. "Lucy I can't have anything happen to you don't

you get that?" Natsu almost yelled at her, Lucy's heart jumped at that. What did Natsu mean by that? She didn't say anything just looked at him, she

felt her eyes begin to water and she quickly looked away not wanting him to see her cry. He gently took her face I hands and turned her to look into

her eyes, "Lucy I can t lose you," he said pressing his forehead against hers. He wrapped her in a hug and held her until she calmed down, he took her

hand in his and led her down the path, they walked hand in hand until they reached the hotel where Gray and Erza had asked for another room so the

boys could sleep on beds. After what felt like hours but was only minutes Natsu led Lucy to her bed and opened the window so a light breeze tickled

Lucy's cheeks. Natsu went to leave but Lucy grabbed his hand and tugged on his arm lightly, he turned to look at her so small and fragile curled up in

the big sheets, how she could even keep her beautiful brown eyes open after the amount of energy she'd used to save them and then walk all the way

back to the hotel was beyond him. I knelt so his face was just inches from hers and she lifted her hand and held his face, "Thank you," she whispered

closing her eyes. Natsu couldn't tell if she was already asleep but he whispered back anyways "I'd do anything for you Lucy," he planted a light kiss on

her forehead before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Natsu couldn't sleep, he just stared at the ceiling for two and a half hours until

Gray finally said "if you can't stop thinking about her why not go talk to her?" "how do you know that's what I'm thinking about frost brain?" "Every time

I look at you, you're smiling." "Maybe I was thinking about kicking your butt?" Natsu suggested, "nah, not with a smile that big you weren't". Natsu was

thinking about Lucy he couldn't stop, she was the only thing on his mind lately. He got out of bed and threw on a shirt, "that a boy!", Natsu could hear

the smirk in Gray's voice but he didn't say anything he just left closing the door behind him and making his way down the hallway. He stopped just

outside of Erza and Lucy's door, pressing his ear against the door he could only hear one person in the room and as far as he could tell it smelled like

Erza. So Natsu made his way down the hall to the balcony that looked over the river, he could hear Lucy humming quietly to herself before he stepped

through the sliding glass door. He stood back for a minute just looking at Lucy, her hair was blowing around her shoulders where it hung loosely, she

leaned against rail and tilted her head like she was listening to the water, Natsu walked up behind her placing his hands on either side of the rail next

to Lucy's. She jumped and turned around in his arms facing him, "you scared the hell out of me," she said placing a hand on her heart and the other on

Natus's chest pushing him away slightly. "Sorry I just wanted to see you," Natsu said looking into her eyes "I could've lost you today," Natsu said lifting

his hand to Lucy's cheek. "But I you didn't," Lucy said leaning against his hand. She wrapped her small hands around his waist and pulled him towards

her, she placed her head on his shoulder and held onto him, he placed his chin on top of her head and they stood there looking out over the river. Lucy

yawned and snuggled closer to Natsu "I'm sleepy" she mumbled, "I'll walk you to your room." Natsu said and wrapped his arm around her waist and

led her down the hallway towards her room. "Goodnight Natsu," she whispered against his neck while they hugged, "goodnight Lucy," he whispered

back "I'll see you in the morning."

**Or will he?...Leave a review or send me a message if you want me to write more! And any criticism or suggestions are always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu woke the next day with an extra bounce in his step at the thought of seeing Lucy, last night she seemed to enjoy his company so he figured

they could spend the day together once they got back to Fairy Tail. He was almost at her door with Gray close on his heels when he heard Erza yell in

rage. Natsu kicked down the door and his hands lit up like he was expecting a fight, "what's the matter?" Natsu asked realising it was only Erza in the

room. "Lucy's gone." Erza said falling to her knees in defeat "what do you mean gone?" Gray asked stepping towards Erza, "as in not here anymore

you idiot" she screamed. Natsu's eyes lit up with a fire so intense his whole body glowed "we need to find her" he yelled throwing the side table across

the room. "We leave now" Gray said grabbing Natsu by the collar and storming out the door. "Where the hell could she be," Erza screamed following

the two boys. "Where do we even start?" Gray asked as they trudged along the path away from the hotel. Natsu walked ahead his nose in the air

"Wait! You guys stop" Natsu said putting his hands behind him to signal to Erza and Gray to stop, "I can smell her" Natus ran forward suddenly filled

with energy, he ran towards the woods and up a narrow path that brought them to the top of an incline that looked out over a ravine. They all came to

a halting stop at the edge and looked down, "Do you think?" Gray trailed off, before anyone could stop him Natsu jumped off the edge of the cliff and

disappeared. Erza reequipped and flew down after him screaming at him while Gray stood on the edge looking over. A minute later Era flew back up

with a thrashing screaming Natsu in her arms. She dropped him to the ground and he started pounding his fists against it over and over again shaking

the entire cliff almost sending his two friends off the edge. "Where is she" he screamed. Suddenly there was a large rustle behind them, they turned

and saw Lucy walk out from the bushes her hair in a mess and her clothes torn to shred. "Lucy!" Natsu cried running at her and wrapping her in his

arms. "Natsu stop." Erza said pulling him away from Lucy, "what she-" Erza interrupted him with a stern look before she walked over to Lucy and

wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Lucy what happened?" Erza led her down to sit on a small rock and knelt in front of her Natsu hadn't noticed

the overall deteriorated appearance, her hair was a tangled mess her shirt was torn and she was covered in scrapes and bruises. "Lucy what

happened?" Natsu said kneeling next to Erza and forcing her to move out of the way. He took her small hands in his and found they were shaking. "I-I

don't remember what happened I woke and up outside and...I don't remember." she said sadly looking down at the ground away from Natus's eyes.

"Hey," Natsu said taking Lucy's chin in his hand and turned her face towards him. "We can figure this out together." Natsu pulled Lucy up to her feet

and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from shivering. They walked back to the hotel so she could change before going back to the guild. Lucy

showered and changed while the others sat outside the door and discussed what had happened. "Do you think she's okay?" Gray asked leaning his

head against the pillow and looking over at Natsu who seemed to be lost in thought "Natsu hey?" Gray said throwing one of the pillows at him. The

pillow hit Natsu in the face but he didn't even look over he kept his gaze locked on the bathroom door. "Natus!" Erza yelled, "what?" he said finally

turning, "what are you thinking of?" "Just . Lucy's been having headaches lately and after this whole .whatever this is do you think this could all be

somehow linked?" Erza pondered this for a moment before looking back at Natsu "We may need master Makarov in on this one, he may need to go

through Lucy's memories to find out what happened." "But Erza he can't pinpoint memories he'd have to start from the beginning of Lucy's mind and

riffle through every major memory that she has, it would be a total invasion of privacy." Gray said pulling his shirt off over his head, "we'll need her

permission of course and we won't force her to do anything she isn't comfortable with but the only way we're going to find out what happened is to go

through her memories and we need to know fast so we can prevent it from happening again." Deep in conversation they hadn't realised that Lucy had

finished in the shower and was now listening in on the conversation. "I'll do it" she said from the doorway everyone turned at the sound of her voice

and Natsu looked up and smiled. "Luce you don't have to do anything you don't want to we don't want to pressure you" Natsu said grabbing Lucy's

hand in his. "I have to whatever this is" she said gesturing at herself "I want it over." She slipped her hand out of Natsu's and grabbed her bags. "Let's

get going I'm not really up for walking in the dark.

**Hey guys I know it's short but between work and school it's really had to find the time but hopefully since winter break is coming up soon I'll be able to post every day! Please review or send me messages I could really use some ideas or suggestions also I'd like to know people are readin :p I'll post soon I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

Most of the time they walked in silence, Lucy ahead of everyone avoiding eye contact and not looking back. She must be so scared Natsu thought to

himself, he would be if someone was about to go rifling through his memories and see every traumatic moment of your life, or waking up and having no

idea what happened or being plagued by an unknown sickness. Lucy was brave no one could deny that, not even Erza who's fought in countless

battles, she felt sorry for her because if anyone tried to go through her memories they'd see all of the pain and suffering that made her who she is, and

god only knows what Lucy's life was like before she joined the guild. Even while she's been in the guild she's made a number of visits to her father

whom she rarely speaks of. Everyone at the guild wondered what her father could have done to make her hate him so much but she was never open

about her past, it took them a year to find out who her father even was**_ (yes I exaggerated the time)_**. Lucy's was breathing heavily when they finally

stopped for water and she was sweating with her bangs falling in front of her eyes, her fair skin was ghostly and her eyes were a dull brown not full of

life like they usually were, she leaned against a tree for support and pushed anyone away who tried to help her, finally Natsu was sick of her being a

hero and threw her over his shoulder before they started off again. She fought him at first but was too weak to even push him off so eventually she

agreed to a piggy back and he carried her all the way back to her apartment. "No let's go straight to the guild and get this over with." Lucy whined

pulling on Natsu's vest as he laid her down in her bed tucking her in, "tomorrow Lucy, you focus on regaining some of your energy." Erza said patting

her hand gently. Gray stood at the end of the bed and smiled down at her "yeah you'll be good as new" he said wiggling his eyebrows at her, "come

on guys let's get outta here and let her rest." Gray made his way towards the door behind Erza but noticed that Natsu wasn't following. "You coming

flame brain?" "Nah I think I'll stay here with Luce," he said grabbing her hand, "you really don't have to I'll be fine." she protested. "I insist, besides

pajama parties are fun." He smiled his goofy grin and Lucy sighed, "fine but you're on the floor." Lucy said rolling over so her back was towards

everyone. "Awesome!" Natsu said fist pumping the air, "goodnight you two." Erza said closing the door lightly behind them. "You're going to let him

stay?" Gray exclaimed pointing at the door. "Lucy's a big girl and she can take care of herself, but I don't think we should leave her alone, she puts up

a strong front but I feel like tonight she just might need some comforting." Gray looked at Erza perplexed "Lucy would never ask for someone to ...she

would never need anyone " "Oh Gray, you have much to learn, just because you look strong and unbreakable on the outside does not mean that all of

your pieces are still together on the inside." Gray nodded and walked down the hall understanding what Erza was explaining to him, maybe it was

better if Natsu stayed the night with Lucy besides he had to get back to his place where a lovely blue haired beauty awaited his arrival._ (what Gruvia! _

_Yeah I threw some of that in there!)_ Lucy couldn't see Natsu but she could feel his eyes locked on the back of her head, "I can't sleep if you're staring

at me." She said turning over to face him, Natsu blushed and looked away sheepishly. Wait Natsu blushed! Lucy blushed herself and hoped it was too

dark for him to see her, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said looking back at her the pink in his cheeks fading to a slight flush. "I'm fine

Natsu I promise." She fidgeted under the blanket and stared straight at the wall behind him. He crawled to the edge of her bed and looked her right in

the eyes "whatever you say Luce, but if you need me I'll always be there." She looked up at him and her heart almost stopped, his eyes were filled

with such concern and...and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Goodnight Luce," he whispered before crawling back to his bed

of pillows and blankets on the floor. Only an hour had passed when Natsu heard a strange noise coming from Lucy's bed, she was whimpering like she

was having a nightmare and her teeth were chattering. He climbed up to the edge of the bed and shook her shoulder lightly, she shot right up

breathing heavily her eyes as big as saucers. "Hey, hey Luce it's okay," he said in the most soothing tone he could muster, "I-I-I'm sorry I must've had

a bad dream." she stuttered her small hands clutching the sheet, Natsu placed his much larger hands over hers and realized she was freezing. He

pulled the covers aside and climbed in next to her wrapping one arm underneath her waist and the around her shoulder. "Natsu wha-?" "Shh he

interrupted, I'll get out when you're warm but until then I refuse to leave this bed, plus the floor isn't very comfortable." "No one asked you to stay,"

she replied tensing. "No one had to." he said simply, he lifted his hand and guided her head gently to his chest, "try and get some sleep" she obeyed

closing her eyes and snuggling against his side. "Natsu" she said groggily "hmm?" "thank you" she whispered. She could tell he was smiling and liked

the way his whole chest rumbled when he answered "like I said I'll always be there." With that she lifted her hand up and wrapped it in the collar of

her shirt before the first tendrils of sleep pulled her into darkness. The sun was shining through the window when Natsu woke up and he rubbed his

eyes confused, where was he? After a bit he remembered that he was staying with Lucy, he looked down and realised she was now facing the wall

and he had his one hand underneath her hand and the other laying lazily over top of her waist, when did they start spooning? He thought to himself,

he definitely didn't mind but he was unsure as to what Lucy's reaction would be if she woke up with Natsu all over here. He tried to roll but she was a

light sleeper, she turned in his arms and pressed her forehead against his chest and curled into a little ball. "Don't get up yet" she said her eyes still

closed, "just a couple more minutes." Natsu looked down at her and smiled before wrapping his arm around her waist again and putting his chin on top

of her head, "whatever you want." he said stroking her hair lightly. They both fell asleep again despite completely forgetting that Gray and Erza would

be waiting for them at the guild to pick through Lucy's mind. Gray and Erza decided that they should go looking for the two since it was noon and

neither of them had showed up yet, they started at Lucy's apartment but no one answered when they knocked. Erza pushed past Gray and through

the door only to find Natsu and Lucy curled up in a tight ball fast asleep. Erza crept backwards out of the room and Gray put his hand over his mouth

that hung agape while he stared at his two sleeping friends. "Why is your mouth open you look like an idiot" Erza said pulling his hand away from his

mouth. "It's just that .they...are they like together?" Gray asked looking between Erza and the door. "Well it was bound to happen eventually and even

if they're not they will be soon, you can only deny feeling for so long Gray." Erza smirked and pulled him along behind her by the collar of his shirt.

"Come on let's go back to the guild and speak with master Makarov about helping Lucy."

**A.N- I know it's short but do not fret for winter break starts tomorrow which means...posts all of the time! I'll post so much you'll get sick of me! Either way leave reviews or messages or anything really I appreciate everything and criticism or suggestions are always welcome!**

**And to my lovely guest who read this and has the url I will try and expand on some things and thank you so much for reviewing! 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy woke with a start when she realised she was still wrapped in Natsu's arms. She looked up at him his face peaceful his pink hair falling across his

brow. She reached her hand up and brushed it away running her hand down the side of his strong jawline,

his eyes opened slowly and he blinked before smiling down at her.

"Morning...again" he said with a soft laugh. She loved the way his voice sounded when he was sleepy not only was it deeper but it was croaky and had

a sexy rumble to it. She blushed slightly at the thought and looked directly at his chest that had somehow become bare? She looked from it back up to

Natsu, "when did your shirt come off?" "my shirt was constricting" he smirked down at her. Lucy couldn't help herself she pulled her hand down from

where it was resting on his neck and traced his muscles from his shoulders down his chest and across his taut stomach. He sucked in a breath which

made Lucy smirk. "Is this okay?" she asked reaching her hand across his waist to rest on the small of his back before bringing her hands up his strong

torso and then massaging his scalp with her fingers. He closed his eyes to her touch and a quiet growl escaped his closed lips, "mhmm it's fine" he said

seductively quiet. His hands traveled from where they sat on her hips to the middle of her back, he pulled her closer to him and ran his fingers lightly up

and down her neck sending shivers through her entire body, she felt herself relax against him and his chin rested on top of her head. "I like this" he

said into her hair.

"like what?" she said her eyes transfixed on his hard chest. "holding you, except once I've started I don't want to let you go." Lucy felt herself blush,

did he really just say that, Natsu her Natsu! "I don't want you to let me go." she replied. He responded by holding her tighter "then I'll never let you

go." he smiled. Natsu hadn't felt this content in a long time. Lucy wrapped tightly in his arms, her soft hands exploring his torso he could fall asleep

again just from the comfort she brought him. "Lucy I-I-I think I l-l " he was interrupted by Lucy curling in on herself and gasping in pain. "Luce what's

wrong?"

he asked concern darkening his eyes, he sat up and tried to get her to do the same but she sat curled tightly unable to move. She was breathing

heavy, he could hear her heart racing a million miles a minute from where he was sitting he could smell her fear and pain and it was all he could do to

restrain himself from crying out in frustration. She convulsed her whole body shaking, she was gasping for air and her eyes were wide with terror "N-

natsu w-w-what's happening?" she grasped his hands with hers and squeezed hard her knuckles turning white. "Happy! Happy!" He screamed,

Happy came rushing in the window like he hadn't been far at all ,

"Aye sir?" he said looking down at Lucy, "Is she okay?". "Hurry to the guild and get master Makarov something's wrong." With a final worried glance at

Lucy Happy zoomed out the window and made his way towards the guild. Lucy cried out in pain, she was now on her knees on the floor trying to

stand.

Natsu rushed to her side and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other took her hand "Luce can you move at all?" he asked looking sideways

at her" "Natus it hurts." she gasped.

Natsu didn't know what to do he didn't think there was anything to do so he scooped her up in his arms and held her tightly until her body stopped

shaking and she was able to talk again, "does it still hurt?" he asked brushing hair from her face. She looked up at him her face contorted in pain "a bit"

she replied trying to play it off like nothing. Finally Erza, Gray and master Makarov burst through the door followed by a wizard that Natsu had never

seen before, Happy was flying in worried circles above them muttering about fish. "Get her on the bed" the wizard demanded Natsu complied and

placed Lucy's now limp body on the bed "get me a cold cloth" he demanded. Gray ran to the bathroom then lightly froze the cloth before handing it to

the wizard. "Ever seen anything like it before?" Makarov asked clasping his hands tightly behind his back "once but the subject didn't live so it's not

something I particularly like to talk about." "What do you mean didn't live?" Gray exclaimed staring at the wizard.

"As in no longer alive" the wizard simply said. "Who are you?" Erza questioned. "That's not important m'dear all that's important is whether or not he

can save Lucy." "Save her? From what?" Natsu asked stepping closer to the edge of the bed. "There's dark magic tainting her soul, when celestial

mages gain great amounts of power like Lucy has all spirits become usable including those of mass destruction, however if said mage is unaware of the

extent of power that they've acquired like Lucy then these spirits can sometimes start to take over and drain their life force.

Because Lucy didn't know what happened to her or that she needs to be in control of these spirits they've started eating away at her life source slowly

killing her" the wizard finished pressing the cool cloth against Lucy's head. "You can save her can't you? That's why you're here because you can save

her right?" Natsu yelled "YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!" "Natus, Natsu" Gray said grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him away from the bed. "You

need to calm down he can't help her if you keep interrupting him."

Natsu stared at Gray then fell to his knees defeated he hung his head as tears spilled over his cheeks "please" he whispered "please help her I ca-

can't lose her" Everyone stared at Natsu for a moment in shocked silence, the only emotions he ever willingly showed were those of pure rage and

anger or happiness;

never despair or worse defeat. Gray knelt in front of Natsu and looked his friend in the eye "Lucy's gonna make it out of this,

she's a fighter and she'd never let something like this take her out,

not without a fight." Natsu looked up his expression dark and guarded "I can't lose her." he whimpered, "and you won't" Gray said placing a hand on

his shoulder. Suddenly Lucy screamed and her hips bucked into the air as her back arched her eyes flew open revealing golden iris's. Her whole body

started to glow as her hands dug into the mattress. "What's happening?"

Makarov asked stepping closer to Lucy his voice full of worry. "My,

my" the cloaked wizard said to himself. "This one is impressive." he said. "What are you talking about?"

Erza said glaring at the man. "It would appear that miss Heartfilia is fighting it." "What do you mean fighting it?"

Happy asked plopping down on Lucy's small desk. "Well normally celestial mages need help when it comes to controlling all of the spirits especially

those of dark magic, it hasn't been successfully done in over 500 years, if miss Heartfilia accomplishes it she will be the only wizard of her kind." the

wizard finished. "What do you mean her kind?" Natsu asked looking down at Lucy who's face had now gone slack. "Well young Salamander it means

that Lucy will have an unstoppable power, much like yours or Grays or Gajeel's all that's left to do is awaken it and when that day comes whoever is an

enemy of Lucy will never live to tell the tale for she will be able to obliterate them from the face of the earth."

Lucy's entire body jerked again and everyone was slammed against the far walls as Lucy's body lifted from the bed and her hair whipped around her

face. A dark aura surrounded her body and suddenly a bright white light shot from her hands that were hanging by her sides and they were all

momentarily blinded. Her screams were mixed with the sounds of the howling wind as her apartment was torn apart and they were all thrown into the

river that ran along side the building.

Gray felt the water rush around them and quickly froze it below them to push them all to the surface. Makarov was coughing and spluttering and Erza

was hacking up a bit of water herself. Natsu was spinning in circles looking for the wizard. The wizard broke the surface but Natsu was already on top

of him, "WHAT! THE HELL. WAS THAT?!"

he screamed grabbing him by the collar. "Well Mr. Dragneel"

he said prying Natsu's hands from his throat, "miss Heartfilia has been saved, she is now in control of her body again however she just expelled a lot of

magic energy she may need to rest." with that the wizard disappeared in a dark purple puff of smoke and Natsu was left to jump out of the river.

"Where are you going?"

Erza screamed after him. "To find Lucy." he disappeared around the corner and was out of sight. "That boy's a fool"

Makarov said from where he was floating in the water his white hair plastered to his small head giving him the appearance of a wet dog.

"What do you mean master?" Erza asked turning to him, "If he loves the girl he should just tell her, no point in not saying it since he's made it painfully

obvious." Gray laughed at that, how could Natsu be so stupid he thought to himself. With love on his mind Gray shot himself out of the water making a

sort of canon and landed gracefully on the brick wall. "I'll see you at the guild tomorrow Erza." he called before making his way to Juvia's. "If Natsu can

do it so can I" he said to himself before knocking on her door. Juvia opened up her usually curled hair was down in a beach wave sort of style that

came down past her shoulders, she was wearing a simple blue shirt with a pair of jeans. Gray didn't even know Juvia owned Jean. "No!" she yelled.

"Gray cannot see Juvia like this, Juvia's a mess." she screeched before slamming the door. Gray smirked at himself before opening the door and walking

in.

Juvia was on the couch desperately trying to hide her face with a pillow, "Juvia I like the way you look like this." he said pulling the pillow away from her

face. "You do?" she asked looking up at him her blue eyes sparkling, "I like everything about you" he said stroking her cheek. "Does Gray love Juvia?"

she asked placing her hand on top of his. "Gray's crazy about Juvia" he whispered before pulling her towards him for a kiss. For the first time ever Gray

had stunned her into silence, he pulled away and looked into her eyes he smiled down at her and kissed her again this time more passionately. She

laced her fingers behind his head and wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him towards her. "I love you" she said against his neck. Gray pulled

back and looked at her shocked. She just referred to herself in first person instead of third person, his face broke into a huge grin before his lips

captured hers again. "And I love you" he said against their kiss.

Erza climbed out of the water next and smiled. "What's got you so happy?" Makarov asked pulling himself unto the wall. "I have something I need to do

I'll see you tomorrow" she called over her shoulder before rushing towards town. "sheesh what is with these kids and their hormones?" Makarov asked

himself trudging back to the guild. Erza ran through the streets pushing people aside before stopping at the dark oak door. She knocked once then

twice before he answered. "Erza what are you…" Erza jumped into his arms planted a firm kiss against his lips. He stiffened at first before moving his

lips against hers and pulling her closer, he kicked the door closed and carried her to his room before dropping her on the bed with him falling on top of

her. He was careful to keep his weight off of her when he asked "what was that for?" he demanded "I love you…..Laxus." she said looking up at him

her eyes gleaming. He looked stunned and didn't say anything for a minute then he grinned and looked Erza directly in the eyes and said "I love you

too" then he kissed her again.

**Oh my gosh I got all the couples in there! Ok I'm having a bit of writers block and I would appreciate some suggestions. Maybe a couple review will help spur me on ;) (wink, wink nudge, nudge) Come on lovely readers help me out! Messages are always read and answered as well so don't be shy and maybe add in a review or two :) until next time!**

**-darkness**


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu was searching everywhere for Lucy thoughts racing through his head. Her apartment was blown to shreds so where was she going to stay, he's

definitely going to offer his place up even if she doesn't want to share it with him he'd stay at the guild or heck even sleep outside just to make sure

she was safe.

"LUCY!" he yelled rounding the corner and running into someone. "Sorry I wa-" he stopped midsentence when he realised he'd run into Lucy.

"Watch where you're going Natsu people are trying to walk here" she smirked at him the life returned to her eyes.

"Lucy you're alright!" he cheered picking her up and spinning in a fast circle.

"Whoa Natsu put me down" she giggled wincing a little.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked looking down at her completely serious now,

"I think so it's just ..." she trailed off.

"Just what?" he questioned. As a response she lifted her shirt to just below her bra to reveal a giant bruise that wrapped around her left hip up the

middle of her back and ending at her right shoulder. "Oh my god we should get that checked out Luce come on I'm sure the master will know what to

do." he said grabbing her hand and being careful not to pull on her too hard.

"Natsu stop I'm fine it's just a bruise from being thrown three blocks I'm sure it'll heal eventually besides I have bigger things to worry about, like

where am I going to stay while my apartment gets fixed or." Lucy gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "My book, my letters they were in my

apartment." She started running down the street towards her home pushing people out of her way Natsu following close behind. They reached the

front steps and Lucy threw herself through the door running to the third floor where her apartment used to be. The door was wide open from the force

of the blast but it looked like the outside wall was the only one that got torn apart the other one's were all intact. However everything else in the

apartment was a different story; pages from Lucy's book floated to the ground in burning pieces her clothes scorched, thankfully the letters she wrote

for her mother were kept in a small metal box so they made it out alive but everything else was utterly destroyed. Lucy fell to her knees clutching the

box of letters, her hair covered her face but Natsu could tell she was crying the way her shoulders shook and how she tried to contain her sobs. He

knelt beside her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder

"Luce everything will be alright" he said gently

"go away Natsu" she mumbled.

"What?"

"I said go away" she said again this time almost yelling.

"Luce I-I"

"Just leave me alone Natsu I want to be alone!" She screamed looking up at him, the hurt and pain in her eyes was enough to make his heart crumble.

Even though it wasn't his fault he felt like his inability to do anything made him somehow accountable for all of her pain and suffering, instead of leaving

he positioned himself behind her and pulled her into his lap. At first she was stiff but then she began to sob her whole body shaking as she dug her

small hands into Natsu's vest.

"I'm so sorry Luce you don't deserve this" he said into her hair sending her into a whole new fit of tears. He held onto her through the whole thing

stroking her back, her hair rocking back and forth lightly trying to calm her; until finally the sobbing stopped and her body relaxed against him. He

looked down at her and brushed her hair aside,"What am I going to do?" she asked looking up at him with watery brown eyes.

"Well for starters you'll be spending the night at my place."

"No Natsu I couldn't it..."

"It would be my pleasure" he said interrupting her. He reached his hands up and cupped her face, he used his thumbs to brush away the last of her

tears before standing up and pulling her with him. "Come on, it's almost dark and it's a bit of a walk."

Lucy made it down the stairs by herself lugging the small bag with the few of her belongings that survived the massacre, once they reached the street

Natsu slipped his hand behind her back and pulled her against his hip letting her lean on him for support. They wound their way through many alleys

and dark lit streets until they reached a small little house set back from the rest, the lights were all off and it looked to be two floors a small walkway

led to the front door. Natsu pushed it open and led Lucy over to the couch before going to the kitchen to start some tea. He remembered Levy saying

something about Lucy drinking tea when she was upset. Once everything was brewed he carried it over to her where she was sitting numbly staring at

the small fire he had started in the heart. He placed the cup in her lap and guided her fingers to the handle before sitting down next to her, he was

sure to sit a fair bit away so as not to crowd her but he kept his fiery eyes locked on her face in case she wanted to talk. She lifted the cup to her lips

and took a few small sips before setting it down on the low coffee table

"I'm tired Natsu, do you have an extra blanket or something?" she asked still staring at the fire.

"Extra blanket?" he asked,

"yeah I mean I know there's a fire but I'm sure I'll still get cold on the couch" she said looking over at him,

"the couch?, no way missy you're in the bed." he said taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

"Natsu stop you've been kind enough at least let me take the couch," she argued, Natsu was already opening his closet and pulling out one of his old

hoodies that he never wears, he tossed it to her over his shoulder and grabbed a pair of his boxers,

"here since your clothes didn't make it you may as well sleep in mine" he said smiling at her. Lucy's face turned a bright red starting from her neck and

making it's way up her cheeks

"Natsu I-I.."

"bathroom's over there." he said pointing behind her. She walked silently over not bothering to lock the door or even close it completely before

changing, Natsu turned to give her privacy and waited until she tapped him lightly on the shoulder before turning around. He looked down at her and

smiled "comfy?" he asked fingering the end of the sweater that came just below her hips,

"yeah thanks"

"well goodnight Luce I'll see you in the morning." he said turning to leave.

"Natsu wait," she stopped him by grabbing the back of his vest "will you...will you stay with me?" she looked down at her hand that was still wrapped

in his shirt "I'll be right downstairs." he said confused,

"No like .stay up here with me . I just do-don't want t-t-t-to be alone." He didn't even say anything just pulled her towards the bed and pulled back the

covers, he stripped off his shirt and pants leaving him in only his boxers and looked at Lucy to make sure it was okay, she nodded and laid her head

against the pillow so he climbed in next to her. He made sure to stay on his side so she didn't feel uncomfortable but she crawled over to him and

rested her head against his hard chest. He stiffened at first then relaxed with her against him and snaked his arm to her hip, he pulled her closer to him

and rested his chin on top of her head before wrapping his other arm around her waist to hold her tightly. "Thank you Natsu" she whispered, if he

didn't have super hearing he wouldn't have heard it. "Anything for you Luce." he whispered back before closing his eyes to sleep. Lucy however didn't

sleep even though she was physically and emotionally exhausted her brain wouldn' t turn off. Her burned up story, her destroyed apartment and all of

her clothes that were wiped from existence kept replaying through her mind, she lost everything she'd worked so hard to get all of her hard work was

completely worthless now. One lonely tear slid down her cheek and landed on Natsu's bare chest, he stirred slightly before turning so she was curled

up against him his arm wrapped around her waist and his head nuzzled into her neck "just relax and try to sleep" he mumbled groggily "is something

wrong?" he lifted his head and looked down at her through half closed lids.

"Natsu I love you" she whispered, he opened his eyes completely now smiling from ear to ear, pressing his forehead to hers he whispered back "I love

you too" with that she finally relaxed, her entire body folding into his, wrapping itself in his warmth. She ran her hands up his torso to his muscular

shoulders and squeezed him tightly reaching up to kiss his cheek before finally drifting off to sleep. In the morning Lucy woke up alone in Natsu's big

bed she looked around the room and was surprised at how tidy it was. His dresser was bare except for a picture of the entire guild, one of happy and a

hand draw one of a dragon that looked like he drew it when he was very young. She turned to look at his nightstand which was empty except for a

small picture of him and Lucy; him behind her looking at her over her shoulder with her facing the camera, she hadn't even realized he was looking at

her. His comforter was a dark red with black sheets and his curtains were white allowing some of the light so filter in. She crawled out of bed and

looked down at herself; she was wearing a pair of his white boxers with his black hoodie that had a dragon made of fire on it. She smiled at how silly

she must look with his sweater coming just below her hips but she threw her hair into a bun anyways and made her way downstairs. She heard

clattering around the corner and made her way to the kitchen which not surprising at all was the biggest room in the house, Natsu was at the sink

scrubbing a pan and two plated of pancakes were laid out side by side on the table. Lucy walked up behind Natsu and wrapped her small arms around

his waist pressing her cheek against his back, he leaned into her and wrapped his hands around hers "morning Luce, sleep okay?" she heard the smirk

in his voice and giggled "Alright. I didn't know you could cook you're always at my house eating my food." she pulled away pulled for a second so he

could turn to face her before pulling him against her again.. "Maybe I like spending time with you" he said guiding her towards the table, being Natsu

he practically inhaled his food before looking up at Lucy sheepishly. She giggled and reached over to wipe the corner of his mouth with her thumb

"you're cute" she laughed again this time Natsu joining in"I prefer rugged or handsome" he said raising an eyebrow. Lucy returned the look then

blushed furiously realizing he hadn't put a shirt on this morning. "What's the matter Luce?"

"nothing I'm fine" she said smiling at him, this was ridiculous last night she told the boy she loved him and she couldn't even look at him topless. Natsu

stared at Lucy, he couldn't believe he said he loved her, he thought maybe he'd been dreaming so he'd spent the whole morning saying it over and

over again to himself for when Lucy woke up. She stared back at him and smiled then looked back down at her hands, well it was now or never Natsu

thought to himself before scooting closer and taking her face gently in his hands he lifted her chin and pulled her closer before pressing a soft kiss to

her lips. She seemed surprised at first but deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him even closer, they both came up for

air and Natsu was grinning like a little boy "I love you Lucy" he looked her in the eyes "I love you too Natsu" she kissed him again. They cleaned up

their mess from breakfast, Lucy couldn't believe how serious Natsu was about keeping his home clean, maybe it was because he always destroyed

everything else but she really didn't know. "I'm going to need to find some clothes if we plan on going to the guild today" Lucy said out loud to herself,

"why I think you look great" he said smiling at her before giving her a once over.

"Um I may at least need some pants" she said pulling at the boxers.

"Oh right" he said smirking why not you call up Levy and see if she can bring you something then we'll make our way to the guild"

"Great idea Natsu I'll do that right now" she jumped up and kissed him on the cheek before running up the stairs to the phone. Levy showed up an

hour later with her blue hair pulled back by an orange head band. She handed Lucy several shirts and a couple pairs of jeans that looked about her

size "you're a lifesaver she said pulling her into a hug"

"so you spent the night with Natsu?" she said smirking "when were you planning on telling me" she crossed her arms over her small chest.

"It's not like that I'll tell you once we get to the guild" she said closing the door. She quickly changed into a red t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, she

pulled her hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of her face and came downstairs to find Natsu pacing back and forth in front of the couch now wearing

his usual vest and pants. "Luce you ready?" his entire face broke into a smile that made her jump into his arms for a quick peck on the cheek

"ready when you are" she said her arms still around his neck

"yeah one more thing and we can go"

"what is i…" Natsu interrupted her by pressing his lips firmly against hers. "Now we can go" he said putting her back on her feet. When did he lift me

up? Lucy thought to herself. They made their way out the door and towards the guild, the sun was out making everything hot you could see the heat

radiating off the pavement Lucy regretted her decision of wearing jeans and started fanning herself with her hand. Natsu looked over at her curiously

"what's wrong?"

"I'm really hot" Lucy said giving him a half smile

"Well I know that but what's wrong?" it took Lucy a minute before she realised Natsu meant she was attractive. She felt her cheeks go scarlet as she

laughed "not what I meant" she giggled. They'd finally reached the guild and were about to walk in when Natsu stopped her "hold up, give me your

hand" he said thrusting his own towards her

"um sure why?" she said slipping hers into his. She was surprised at how perfectly they fit together "well we're going in together aren't we?" He said

pushing open the door. Everyone stared as they walked in, whether it was because of what happened to Lucy's apartment or because Natsu had an

iron grip on her hand and made no effort to let go. They reached the bar where Mirajane was smiling at them like she had a banana stuck in her mouth,

Natsu lifted Lucy easily into her stool before plopping down right beside her and leaning against his elbow sat there staring at her. "What?" she asked

after a minute getting a little uncomfortable "I love you" he said loudly. Mirajane dropped the bowl she was holding and the guild got insanely quiet

"Natsu people can hear you" she whispered at him feeling everyone's eyes on them "I don't care I love you not them" he never took his eyes off her

and something about the way he was staring at her gave her courage "I love you too" she said matching the level of his voice. Gray and Erza came up

behind him smiling "Finally I was beginning to think you'd both grow old and die before admitting you liked each other" Gray said slapping Natsu on the

back "Love each other" Natsu corrected before grabbing Lucy's hand once more. "Come on Luce let's go find a job!" He said eagerly pulling her up,

"without us?" Happy asked before eating his last fish. "Of course not idiot all of us we're a team after all" Natsu couldn't remember the last time he was

in a better mood he loved Lucy she loved him they were living together not under the best of circumstances but still a step up and they were officially

allowed on S class quests. He practically flew up the stairs forgetting that Lucy's hand was still clutched in his. Upon reaching the board Erza selected

one of the quests from the top of the board which meant it was worth more money but also more dangerous, "sounds great" Gray announced pulling

Juvia towards him "mind if Juvia comes too?" Gray more informed them than asked

"the more the merrier" Erza said causing everyone to turn to stare at her. "I was kind of hoping Laxus could join as well, we could use the extra power"

she said glaring at Natsu and Gray until the begrudgingly agreed. "Oh that town has an amazing library can we come for the ride?" Levy asked

bouncing on her toes Gajeel standing completely still behind her. Natsu found it strange how such different people could like each other so much but

then again he didn't totally hate Gray and the two of them were polar opposites. "Oh if we have free time I'd love to go with you" Lucy pleaded

"of course Natsu too so Gajeel won't be all alone" Levy squealed. Natsu looked over at Gajeel expecting a glare but only received a slight nod… weird

maybe being in love made you nicer? Natsu wasn't sure but one thing he did know was that he hated being away from Lucy and spending an entire

quest together then coming back to the same house made his stomach do excited flips. They all parted ways and got ready for their quest agreeing to

meet at the guild in an hour, Lucy went to buy some clothes and promised she'd be at the guild in an hour with the rest of them, Natsu complained of

course arguing that she could just wear his clothes but Lucy was persistent so in the end he agreed but only if she wore his sweater to bed. Once he

was ready Natsu made his way to the guild to find his teammates already there. "Why's everyone so early?" he questioned dropping his bag before

collapsing into one of the chairs "where's Luce?"

"Natsu that's what we need to talk about" Erza said turning to face him. Everyone else faced him as well and a sinking feeling started in his stomach

until he felt like he couldn't breath "talk about what?"

**Oh my goodness it's about to get intense! Well I think it's intense maybe you lovely readers should leave a review and tell me your opinions on it! Honestly at this point if you left so much as a smiley face I'd be stoked just to know someone was reading :) I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow and prepare yourselves for sadness and wanting to rip your hearts out... no one dies I promise! And the chapters only get better after that I had to throw in a kind of sad one with all of this lovey dovey romance!**

**-Darkness**


	7. Chapter 7

"If Lucy is coming on this mission she is always to be with someone and never alone" Erza started.

"Wait what? Why?" Natsu asked appalled how could his friends even think that Lucy needs a babysitter.

"Natsu this job is really dangerous and...well Lucy isn't the strongest of wizards and we don't want to see her get hurt."

"Lucy is strong you're wrong she'll be fine" Natsu argued,

"Natsu Lucy isn't strong though, well not in the sense that could save her if we have to battle she could get hurt or worse we could get hurt trying to protect her."

"So what are you saying that Lucy isn't strong? She's weak?"

"No Natsu it's just...she's not strong enough, not for S class quests but we can't tell her she can't come she'll feel horrible so we've agreed she can

come but not without someone's main focus being to protect her." Erza finished. Natsu slumped back into the chair his hair falling in front of his face,

Erza made good points and now that he and Lucy were an item he did have an insane protectiveness when it came to her "fine but I'm the one to

protect her" Natsu said standing up. "Um we thought Levy could do it" Laxus said turning to her.

"Well gladly but I don't see how I'm any stronger than Lucy" Levy said her face turning pink. "You can use a protection spell to keep you both safe so

really you're our best bet" Laxus said stepping closer to Erza. "No way Levy is strong enough to protect both herself and Lucy" Natsu argued, "Natsu

we need you for the quest so you need to be focused Levy is really the only option" Gray countered.

"Fine" he sighed "Lucy can never find out, she'd never forgive us" he said hanging his head. Little did the group know Lucy had heard the whole thing.

She was a little late because she couldn't find a bag and she rounded the corner right in the middle of their conversation. Tears started to slip down

her cheeks as she made her way out of the guild hall. "What's wrong Lucy, are you alright?" Mira asked her from behind the counter "tell them I'm sorry

I've been a burden, tell them I won't come back until I'm stronger." she choked out before running out of the guild to Natsu's apartment. She gathered

her few belongings and realized she'd packed Natsu's sweater by mistake. She buried her face in the fabric and inhaled before placing it on the bed

she couldn't believe the people she loved thought that she was weak, the people she trusted thought she needed saving. But who was she kidding

she did need saving, she was always the one getting saved never the one to be the hero. She pulled out a piece of paper and began to write a note

for when Natsu got back, she hoped they wouldn't be too mad and that they'd understand why she had to do it but in the end she didn't care, they

thought she was weak she'd prove to them she wasn't. She grabbed her bag and raced for the door, she considered calling on her spirits but decided

that if she was going to truly be strong she couldn't rely on her spirits anymore. The sun was nearly set by the time she'd reached the end of town and

she took one last look at the place she called her home, she'd miss it and everyone she'd come to love, she'd miss Natsu and Happy most of all but this

was something she had to do and she'd be back, but not until she was able to prove herself to Natsu and Erza and the rest of them. They didn't need

her and she wanted so bad not to need them.

"Where's Lucy she's over an hour late" Levy noticed. "She was buying clothes since all of hers were burned up in the fire and apparently mine weren't

good enough but I thought she'd have finished by now" Natsu said getting worried. "Why not we go back to my place and see if she's there?" he suggested.

"Wait you and Lucy are living together!" Gray exclaimed.

"Well where else was she going to go her apartment looks like someone took a torch to the place." Natsu said smirking since he himself usually torched

places. They made their way to his house joking around until Natsu realised he couldn't smell Lucy. "Wait a second" he said putting his hand up as they

reached his front door. "She's not here...she's not here" he said again blowing the door off of its hinges. He ran around the ground floor before racing

up the stairs to find his sweater laid out on his bed with a hand written note laying atop it. He picked up the letter and began reading aloud.

_I'm so sorry, I wanted to say goodbye believe me I did but I knew you'd all try to stop me so this was just something I had to do.__I heard you talking and I know I'm not strong and I'm sorry I've been such a burden on jobs I never knew I was so useless until you finally said it. I've decided to leave and train until I'm strong enough that I won't need a babysitter anymore and you won't be worried about me on S class quests, I won't be back until I've proven to myself that I can take care of myself. Please I'm begging you don't come looking for me, I'll be back when I'm ready but nothing hurts more than having the people you love not believe in you and I can't bear to face you until I've improved. I love you all and I promise I'll be okay and Natsu don't forget about me because I sure as hell won't be forgetting about you._

_ -Lucy_

Natsu finished the letter and looked up at his friends. "This is some kind of joke right? She wouldn't just leave would she?" He asked looking at each of

his friends in turn. "She wouldn't just leave!" he yelled making them wince.

"Natsu I-" Levy started only to be interrupted.

"No!" he screamed "She's not gone we have to find her come on let's start with the shops she was buying clothes" Natsu made his way downstairs

and out the front door his friends following close behind. "Natsu she said she didn't want to be found" Happy said flying close to him.

"I don't care" he screamed throwing Happy at Gajeel. "We need to find her" he said quieter this time "I need to find her" he said just above a whisper.

They all looked at him with sad expressions "Natsu we'll find her but we should at least give her time" Erza said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Fine I'll give her until tomorrow and then I'm bringing her back" his expression was deadly and even Gray was shocked at the intensity of his words.

Natus stormed past everyone into his house and didn't look back. They all stared after him worriedly, "he won't do anything stupid will he?" Levy asked

grabbing Gajeel's arm. "It's Natsu so probably" Gray answered. "But there's nothing we can do now Lucy's gone" he turned and made his way back to

his own house Juvia following close behind, Gajeel and Levy left together as well and Laxus and Erza were left staring at each other. "Would you like to

stay the night?" Laxus asked looking down at Erza who raised her eyebrows surprised.

"Of course" she slipped her arm through his and they made their way towards his house. Natsu fell onto his bed holding his sweater tightly against his

chest, it still smelled like Lucy like everything he loved about her. "Lucy why'd you have to leave, I need you I don't care what the others say I need you

here" tears were spilling over his cheeks but he never loosened his grip on the sweater "I swear I will find you Luce no matter what" he fell asleep his

hands wrapped tightly in the sweater with thoughts of getting Lucy back running through his mind.

Lucy stopped at a bar in the next town over and ordered a drink, she didn't usually drink but under the circumstances she figured she could use one.

Her spirits were crushed and it was all she could do not to curl up into a tiny ball and never move again. Various men came up to her and tried to order

her a drink or grab at her but she made quick work of them with a few swift kicks in the jewels. However one man who's eyes hadn't left Lucy started

to make her nervous. After paying for her drinks she gathered her things and made her way outside, the fresh air bit at her skin causing goose bumps

to rise along her arms, she took a few deep breaths before she began walking along the path. Two strong hands grabbed her and pulled her behind

the bar. She was too surprised to fight her attacker, she was thrown against the wall her head smacking against the old wood. She lifted her hand and

felt blood drip from just above her eye her attacker advanced again and kicked her over and over in the stomach until there was no air left in her lungs

and she was gasping for breath. He pulled her up by the hair and looked her dead in the eye, his eyes were black like ink his face a contorted mess

long scars and gashes ran from his forehead to his chin, he pressed her against the building and smiled "oh he'll pay a fine price for you" he cackled.

"Wh-h-h-who will pay a fine price for me?" she asked her voice shaking.

"Hahaha you'll find out soon enough" he said slamming her head against the hard ground once more until she lost consciousness. The hooded figure

pulled her up over his shoulder and carried her over to the barn behind the bar, he jumped into a dark black carriage with gold trim and threw her

against the opposite wall none too gently before climbing in behind her, he slammed his fist against the carriage door and it lurched to life pulling him

and Lucy away from town. He looked down at her in distaste what the master wanted with this girl was a mystery to him she looked useless and

nothing like the threat he seemed to think she was. He leaned his head against the small window before closing his eyes to rest.

Natsu woke the next morning feeling drained and exhausted, his head was throbbing and all he could think about was getting Lucy back. He went

straight to the guild to find that none of his friends were there yet, he grew impatient and frustrated so he made his way out of town to find her

himself. He started running when he saw the "Now leaving Fairy Tail" sign. He was running full speed when he slammed into a shield of ice,

"What the hell freezer brain" he screamed turning in circles until his eyes locked on his topless friend.

"We can't let you go Natsu not without making a plan first, and a way to explain ourselves to Lucy" he said shoving him.

"I don't care I just need to know that she's safe" he said shoving Gray back.

"Enough!" Erza said stepping between them "yes we need to find Lucy before she gets herself hurt but imagine how you'd feel Natsu if all of your friends were calling you weak behind your back and saying you couldn't handle yourself, what would you do?"

Natsu took a step back the realisation hitting him like a ton of bricks. "I'd prove to them I could take care of myself" he said taking another step back "what are we going to do?'' he asked.

"We're a team us four Happy included and since we're the ones who drove her away we'll be the ones to bring her back" Erza said pulling Natsu to his feet.

Lucy woke to the sound of screaming, not just your everyday screaming, the kind of mind numbing scream that could drive someone mad. She cracked

her eyes open slightly and saw a young boy around 12 years old his hands and feet chained with iron clad locks and his greasy hair falling in front of

his eyes. He was the one screaming his voice going hoarse at the end as he ran out of breath, she looked up at him and realised she was chained as

well. "Hey, hey you stop that you're going to pop my eardrum" she said when he paused to take a breath. He looked up at her startled before smiling

"Hey there's someone else in here, for once I'm not alone" he said grinning.

"Well kid I wish I could say the feeling was mutual but today's not your lucky day." she said trying to re position herself into a more comfortable stance.

"Hey what happened to your side?" he asked turning his head to get a better look. "Just a bruise I had an accident nothing major."

"Well there's still blood coming out of it, I know I'm no doctor but it looks serious." Lucy looked down at her side that once held a large bruise but was

now sliced practically to the bone. She sucked in a breath and looked away quickly trying not to vomit. "When the hell did they do that?" she seethed

her whole body starting to shake as she went into shock.

"Hey calm down lady I'm sure they'll fix you up when they do their rounds it's early still so you'll have to hold out for awhile longer. Just keep talking to me and stay awake and I'm sure you'll be fine.''

Lucy focused on the boy's voice ignoring the burning pain that was slicing through her core and tried to start a conversation. "How long have you been

here?" she asked between gasps.

"Too long if you ask me, I've been here 6 days and they haven't let me down once, I can't remember what it feels like to move my arms." he said thumping his head against the wall. "It's not so bad once they go numb but before that it feels like all of your blood is pooling in your shoulders and that they're going to pop right off of your body if you so much as move"

Lucy stared at him horrified how could they do something like that. These people are horrible Suddenly there was a loud clang as the door to their cell

was thrown open and in walked the hooded man. "I see you're finally awake miss Heartfilia, would you mind answering a few questions?" he asked

pulling a stool from the hallway so he could sit. "Sorry bud I don't have anything to say to you" she said glaring daggers at him "very well I suppose we

can make you talk" he said snaking her own whip out of his cloak. "Give it your best shot." she smirked.

**Okay readers what do you think? And don't worry Lucy's about to get awesome! Please feel free to leave a review or a suggestion for how she's going to get out of this because I have ideas but yours would be greatly appreciated as well! So don't be shy and until next time.**

**-Darkness**


	8. Chapter 8

The hooded figure whipped her repeatedly, asking questions about the guild and how many members there were. Lucy kept her mouth shut tight

through the entire thing not even letting out a cry as he tore apart the skin of her back. By the time he gave up she was shaking from blood loss, shock

and unimaginable pain, the little boy who was chained to the wall across from her stared at her wide eyed his mouth hanging open.

"Miss, miss are you alright?"

Lucy got herself into a sitting position dragging herself backwards to lean against the cold stone wall, she cried out when her broken skin made contact

and doubled over to wretch. "Yeah I'm fine" she squeaked out.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything I would if I could you know that miss don't you?" he said his eyes filling with tears.

"Don't worry about it I'll be fine, and you can call me Lucy" she said trying for a smile but still wincing.

"Lucy's a pretty name, my name is Haiko and we're going to make it out of this okay?" he said staring at her intently

"yeah of course" she whispered letting her head fall and her eyes close.

"Natsu stop running ahead we'll find her but remember she doesn't even want us looking for her" Erza said pulling him back to her side again

whenever he ran ahead. "I just need to know if she's okay" he said struggling in her grasp.

"And what do you plan on doing once you've found her huh flame brain? You going to drag her back?" Gray asked watching Happy trudge along in front

of them ."In case you hadn't noticed we were kind of being dicks back there and I can't see her forgiving us all too quickly."

"I just want to see her then if she wants me to leave I'll leave." Natsu promised making a fist over his heart. They carried on through some dark woods

the trees obscuring most of the morning light, Natsu's stomach was grumbling by the time they'd reached the other side and even Erza had to admit

she was hungry. "We'll stop next town over for something to eat for now keep your eyes peeled" she said walking ahead of the two boys. "You two

smell that?" Natsu asked lifting his face to the air. "We aren't all built like wolf hounds Natsu so probably not" Gray said sarcastically. "FOOD!" he cried

running towards a little bar set back from the road. Gray and Erza were both too hungry to even stop him so instead they walked in and grabbed a

stool on either side of their now drooling friend. Natsu ordered one of everything while Erza had some strawberry cake and Gray went for some

strange kind of sandwich that he insisted tasted good. "Oy more Fairy Tail wizards?" The bar tender asked as he wiped down the counter across from

them. "What do you mean more?" Gray asked removing his jacket. "There was a young pretty looking thing here two nights ago" he answered. "She

was Fairy Tail right Juro?" he called to one of the men seated at a table. "Yeah she was. Not that I spent much time looking at her tattoo" the man

grinned showing sharpened teeth, "You watch what you say or I swear I'll burn you to a crisp" Natsu said turning to face the man "Natsu calm down"

Gray said grabbing his arm and pulling him back to his stool. "Aye she was Fairy Tail." a man from the other side of the restaurant announced "but it

looked like trouble when she left with that weird guy." he finished. "Weird guy?" Erza asked.

"Yeah he comes in every once in awhile always wearing a hood of sorts, he followed her out when she left. I thought I should check on her but when I

got there all there was, was a big pool of blood so I figured she told him what's what." The guy said slamming his mug on the table. Natsu shot up from

his stool and ran for the door he started sniffing the air as he made his way around the bar until he found the pool of blood the man had been talking

about. It had long since dried but her smell still lingered. He yelled; fire erupting from his throat as he turned his now burning red eyes on his friends

"we find Lucy tonight" he seethed before starting down the path again." "Natsu sure is worried about Lucy, I just hope we find her" Happy said tilting

his head before flying over to him. Erza and Gray exchanged worried looks but continued on the path behind Natsu.

Lucy woke to the sound of someone being dragged. She slowly opened one eye then the other and saw the little boy Haiko being dragged out. "Hey

stop what are you doing with him." She cried struggling against her shackles.

"Master's done with him" the guard answered "so now we get to dispose of the body" he said throwing the now limp boy over his large shoulder.

"Put him down" Lucy demanded.

"What? You going to make me?" he challenged. Lucy closed her eyes and summoned every ounce of energy she had when she opened them she saw

only white, her iris's were gold and she raised her voice "let the boy go" the guard staggered for a minute before tightening his grasp "Never I have

order'' he said stepping away from her.

She yelled and gold light lit up the entire cell as the guard dropped the boy and turned to run but Lucy wasn't finished with him yet. The gold light

turned into hands that grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him back towards her she looked him directly in the eyes and demanded he unchain

her, he did as she asked before cowering once more. She lifted her fist and slammed it against the mans skull where he slumped at her feet. The light

in the room faded as her energy returned to her, she knelt next to Haiko and pulled him up into her lap. She rocked him back and forth much like Natsu

had done once she found out her apartment was destroyed. She sat like that the young boy held tightly to her chest until he finally began to stir.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked looking up at her.

"That's not important, are you ready to go home?" she asked smiling. "More than ever" the young boy said jumping up to hug her "then let's get going

we don't have much time" She pulled Haiko to his feet and they made their way to the door.

Natsu was tired, his eyes were closing involuntarily and his brain felt like it was trying to escape. His breath was coming in ragged gasps and he felt like

his knees were buckling underneath him. Erza and Gray half carried half dragged him into a motel room before collapsing as well to rest for the night. "I

spoke to some travellers they said they saw a girl matching Lucy's description in the next town over she was being carried into some type of building

that's on the other side of town they say we should reach it by night fall tomorrow.

" Gray sighed "looks like a long day ahead of us. I just hope Lucy will come back...I miss her"

"Me too" Natsu said from his bed. Erza was startled since she thought he was asleep. "We all do Natsu and when we get her back we'll show her just

how much she means to the team." Erza said closing her eyes before drifting off to sleep. They woke the next day before the sun had even risen and

were already on their way to the next town over. Natsu's hands kept catching fire and going out and catching fire and going out until Gray shot him

with a ball of ice and told him to cool it that they'd get there soon. Everyone was antsy even Erza who tried to stay positive was finding it hard, after

seeing that blood and having it be confirmed as Lucy's made her more than nervous especially since she was heartbroken at the time it makes you

vulnerable and sometimes even weak. She kept her gaze locked on the dirt road in front of her until she heard Natsu shout for joy. "Look you guys isn't

that the building those travelers told you about? Huge and black with a black and gold carriage sitting out front?" Natsu asked staring at Erza.

"Yes it looks like it could be the place" she said looking up the winding stairs. "Let's go!" He said running for the door Gray punched him square in the

face causing him to stumble and fall "what's the big idea don't you want Lucy back?" he asked standing up.

"More than anything Natsu but we need a plan we don't know how many people are in there whether they're from a guild hell we don't even know if this is the right place we can't just go running in there blind." He finished.

Natsu pondered this for a moment before asking. "What do you suggest?" Suddenly an explosion shook the entire ground and the left tower of the

building collapsed. Natsu spun to see gold light filtering through every crack in the foundation. "Yup this is the right place" he said before racing up the

stairs. Once inside he noticed a staircase in the middle of the room leading up towards a second floor, the building itself seemed dark and evil every

shadow seemed to move and every time he faced them they'd disappear. He heard a loud scream and looked up at the top of the stairs to see Lucy

holding two guards in either hand by their hair. She turned to face four of the guards that had assembled at the bottom of the stairs. She threw the

two she was holding to the ground before turning her attention to the other four, with a flick of her wrist they were thrown against the wall and

slumped motionless to the ground. Natsu, Gray and Erza were all too stunned to do anything how on earth was Lucy emitting so much magic energy.

Suddenly Loke appeared in front of them his face masked with worry, "you need to stop her, if you don't she could kill herself" he said hurriedly

"What do you mean kill herself?" Gray asked. The light that Lucy was throwing at her foes went from golden yellow to a burnt orange colour to a blood

red before finally settling on purple. "I can't explain but for now stop her she's using too much energy she needs to be stopped before it's too late."

Loke vanished his powers apparently not regenerated, Natsu didn't need to be told twice, he threw himself at Lucy and hit her at the waist. They fell

but Natsu rolled so she landed on top of him, him cushioning the blow. The lights faded and the ground floor was shrouded in dust and rubble, Lucy

looked up at Natsu her eyes no longer glowing as she blinked several times. "Natsu you found me" she cried throwing her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry I left it was the dumbest idea ever I'll never do it again I swear to you" she said her eyes pleading.

"We should be the ones apologizing we never meant for you to hear us let alone think we meant anything by it" Erza said pulling Lucy off of Natsu and

giving her a hug. "No you guys are right I mean were right I wasn't strong enough I didn't know how to really use my power that is until…" she trailed

off. "Until what?" Natsu asked pulling himself into a seated position. "There was a little boy stuck here with me he thankfully got away before all of the

chaos but he told me that the only way out of here was to fight and then he said he believed in me, I don't know if it was because of that or

because the creeps that own the place were threatening Fairy Tail but either way I feel like something inside of me woke up and I don't know I guess I

did have more power stored away than I realized." she finished looking away from everyone. "That's awesome!" Natsu said twirling her in the air. "I

told you guys she was strong" he exclaimed putting down a now giggling Lucy. "Sorry to be a buzz kill guys but can we head home now I'm a little

tired" Lucy said leaning into Natsu. He wrapped his arm around her and led her down the path to the gold and black carriage, "my lady" he said bowing

and offering his hand, "Natsu you hate carriages" she said looking down at him, "well for today I love them" he said helping her up before climbing in

after her. They had just passed city limits and were nearing Fairy Tail before Lucy finally dozed off her head on Natsu's shoulder as he tried not to hurl.

"Natsu please tell me you haven't already forgotten" Erza whispered to him from across the bench "Of course not I can't get Loke outta my mind I just

don't know what he means" Natsu answered placing his hand over his mouth. "Well we better find out and find out quick if we want Lucy to stay safe"

Gray said eyeing her worriedly._ Natsu can't lose her_ Gray thought to himself _after losing everyone he's ever loved he can't lose her too, it would destroy him._

**_Hey cherished readers! So I'm having a bit of writers block which is why it takes some time to post but if you like where I'm going with this (I'll expand on the Loke thing next chapter) leave a review or send me a message :) Bye for now_**

**_-Darkness_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys this this is kind of just a fluff chapter I promise more action in the next one :)**

They reached the guild just after dark and had the carriage drop them off at the gates. Natsu woke Lucy up by shaking her shoulder lightly, she lifted

her head her blond hair falling in front of her eyes. She grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled herself up before stumbling out of the carriage

"slow down there Luce we don't need you falling over" he said wrapping his strong arms around her waist. "Sorry I guess I'm still a little tired" she said

pulling playfully at his scarf. Natsu laughed softly before turning to make his way to his house with Lucy pulled close to his hip he looked over his

shoulder at Gray and Erza who looked at Lucy worriedly _"tomorrow"_ Gray mouthed. Natsu nodded before turning his attention back to Lucy.

"I am sorry for leaving you know" she started quietly. "I'm sorry for making you leave" he said facing her

"Luce I never wanted to hurt you, those four days with you gone it felt like someone was digging a hole right through my chest. I couldn't stand to look at myself knowing that the reason you left was because of us" he said placing his forehead against hers.

"Natsu I'm so sorry" she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before they started walking again hand in hand. Lucy eyed the empty door frame where his

front door once stood, he looked down sheepishly rubbing his chin "oops" he said and grinned. She laughed and pulled him in after her. They got

upstairs and Lucy made her way to the bathroom to change into Natsu's hoodie that she'd missed. She went to lift her jacket off when a fiery pain shot

up her entire back. How had she almost forgotten about her back, the slashes were slightly scabbed over but they were still an angry red colour and

her clothes pulled at the open wound causing her to wince and bite her lip to keep from crying out. A muffled sob escaped her lips as she tried a second

time to pull her shirt off over her head. Natsu knocked on the door lightly "Luce everything alright?" he asked "no" she sobbed again. He pushed

through the door and looked her over, he just now realized the red gashes that ran the length of her back, he must not have seen it earlier because of

her jacket. He walked over to her slowly before lightly fingering the bottom of her shirt she kept her head down her long hair covering her face.

"Luce did they do this to you?" he asked looking at her in the mirror "Natsu..." she said quietly.

"Did they do this to you?" he asked angrier this time. She could only nod. He lifted up the nearest thing which happened to be his soap dish and threw

it across the room. "I'll kill them.. I swear I'll kill them" he seethed between gritted teeth. "Natsu can you kill them later and help me get this shirt off?"

she sniffled. He calmed down after seeing the pained expression on her face as she once again tried lifting her shirt. He made his way towards her and

took a handful of the fabric in either hand from just below her waist. "I'm going to rip it off so we don't scratch against anything okay?" he asked his

hands already tightening in the fabric. "Go ahead" she said bravely. In one fluid motion Natsu ripped her shirt free but closed his eyes and tilted his

head up so he didn't see anything. Lucy let out a cry and placed her hands on his bare chest "it wasn't that bad" she said gasping. Natsu knew she

was trying to be brave to not look weak so he smiled and tilted his head down his eyes still closed "told you, I know I don't have the expertise of Gray when it comes to removing clothing but I could do it in a pinch."

he smiled when Lucy laughed before she pulled his hands away from his eyes. "You can open them now" she whispered, he opened one of his eyes

and raised an eyebrow "so I go through all of the trouble to remove an article of clothing just so you can put a new one on? Seems a bit unfair don't you think?" he winked at her causing her to blush.

"Pervert" she smirked "hey Luce"

"yeah?"

"Can I see?" he asked stepping towards her. She looked away but nodded anyways and turned so her back was to him, she grabbed either side of the

sweater and lifted it to reveal her massacred back he sucked in a breath seeing that the damage was worse than he'd realized. "Why did they do this

to you?" he choked out "they wanted to now about Fairy Tail and I wouldn't tell them" she replied pulling the sweater back down. She turned to face

him and realised he was crying. "Natsu what's the matter?" she scooted closer to him her legs straddling his waist so she was sitting in his lap. "I'm so

sorry I wasn't there to protect you I should have been there" he choked on the last word, Lucy looked at him her own eyes watering

"Natsu you can't always be there to protect me but no matter what I will always love you" she said using her thumb to gently stroke his damp cheek

and wipe away the tears. He rested his head on her shoulder and they sat there her stroking his hair and his back telling him over and over that it

wasn't his fault. Eventually she yawned which made him look up "sleepy?" he asked yawning himself "maybe a little" she said flopping backwards onto

the bed forgetting about her back, she quickly flipped to her stomach wincing. "Owww" she moaned. Natsu flopped gently beside her trying not to

make the bed shake too much. He laid his head on her shoulder his arms draped across her waist and nuzzled against her neck. He kissed her there

then made his way up to her cheek then her lips he lifted his right hand from her waist and cupped her cheek bringing her lips harder against his "I love

you" he whispered "and I love you'' she whispered back.

Erza walked back to her apartment deep in thought, what was it Loke wanted to tell them and why was it important. How did Lucy's magic suddenly

turn almost dark as far as Erza knew celestial magic was that of light and had never been used for dark purposes. She will still focused on that when

she walked into her room to find Laxus strewn across the couch. "What the hell?" she cried startled. Laxus jumped at the sound of her voice and sat up

"what?" he asked rubbing his eyes "Good to see you red" he said standing.

"Is there a reason you're in my home or are you trying to get killed?" she asked glaring at him. Laxus smiled at her making her smile as well "I missed

you Erza and I'm glad you made it back alright" he said wrapping her up in a hug. "Well since you're already here you may as well stay the night and if

you'd like you can sleep in the bed" Laxus sent her a mischievous grin before throwing himself under the covers. Erza re-quipped into her nightwear

before climbing in after Laxus and snuggling against his side. "I'm worried about Lucy" she said against his chest. "Whatever it is I'm sure you and your

team will figure it out, you always do" he said pulling her tighter against him. She decided that she'd worried enough for the day and tonight she'd just

try and get some sleep.

Gray skipped past his house and went straight to Juvia's. He knocked once then twice until he heard her stir inside. She opened the door she was

wearing little black sleeping shorts and a baggy t-shirt that had a picture of a raindrop on it. He smirked before rushing in and closing the door behind

him. He lifted Juvia into his arms and kissed her long and hard before placing her back down on her feet breathless and confused. "Why did Gray kiss

Juvia?" she asked wrapping her hands in his belt loops. "Gray kissed Juvia because he likes Juvia" he said copying her way of speaking "actually Gray

loves Juvia and missed her" he said pulling her in for another kiss. Juvia concentrated really hard before replying "I'm tired did you want to spend the

night?" Gray smiled impressed at how she was trying to talk how he and his friends did. "I would love to" he said picking her up and carrying her to the

bedroom. He fell onto the bed Juvia on top of him before kissing her one last time. "I missed you" she said laying her head against his chest. "I missed

you too" he said his hand finding it's usual place in the curve of her back. They fell asleep pressed together his chin resting gently on top of her head.

The next morning Natsu woke with his head buried in Lucy's neck he gently pulled away not wanting to wake her before scribbling a quick note on a

slip of paper and making his way to the guild. He walked in to find both Erza and Gray already waiting for him

"alright let's find out what this air headed weirdo has to say" he said referring to Loke. "I resent that" he said suddenly appearing as he had the

previous day "what was it you were saying about Lucy needing to be careful?" Erza started taking a seat on one of the many wood benches that lined

the guild hall. "You remember awhile back Lucy was really sick, we found out dark magic was tainting her soul?" Loke asked looking at everyone.

**(chapter 5)** "Well that wizard that saved her didn't get rid of the magic energy he made it dormant and controllable which means Lucy is more powerful

than she ever was before. The thing is this dark magic that she's capable of using is dark ancient magic that hasn't been used for centuries the reason

celestial mages don't even try to learn it is because it can use up not only all of their energy but their life source as well. So if Lucy used too much of

that ancient magic at once she could destroy herself and everyone within a 1000 mile radius." Loke finished taking off his glasses.

"Basically Lucy's got to keep her magic usage in check or else she could hurt a lot of people including herself?" Gray asked eyeing Loke suspiciously.

"Yeah that's pretty much it except the only celestial mage to master the dark and light practice of celestial wizardry was overtaken by the dark spirits

and her entire being was viciously morphed into that of an evil angel. I don't know about you but Lucy can be scary enough without evil magic behind

her and I'd rather not see her have to use it" Loke said wringing his wrists nervously.

"Is there anyway we can teach her how to use it?" Master Makarov asked stepping out from behind the bar.

"Master I hadn't realised you were there" Erza said standing up to greet him. He ignored this and walked straight up to Loke

"Lucy will use her power in the future that much is certain whether it's on purpose or not so we need to find a way to either train her or stop her when

that happens." he said crossing his arms behind his back.

"Well there is one way to train her but you're not going to like it, however I assure you it's completely necessary"

"And that would be?" Makarov asked

"she needs to fight, not just one battle but multiple battles consistently until she either gets angry enough or desperate enough to use her new power I would suggest finding someone who is willing to not hold back and hit her with everything they have until she learns to control it."

Loke looked towards Natsu and raised his eyebrows "what do you say?" "No way I can't hurt Lucy I want to help her but not like this and I'm not going

to let anyone else hurt her either" he said his eyes turning a deadly red.

"Then she can't be trained and the risk of losing her is still high" Loke argued. "I know exactly who can do it" Makarov said hopping up onto the bench

"and who would do that master?" Gray asked removing his shirt

"Erza would you be able to ask Laxus? Him and I aren't on the best of terms and as I understand it you and him spend some time together." Makarov

asked a now very red faced Erza. "Of course I can ask him but I don't know if he'd agree" she said awkwardly. "Oh if I know Laxus he'll agree" Gray

said "he's never backed out of a challenge." "Um you guys are forgetting a pretty important part here" Natsu interjected, "and what's that?" Loke

asked "we don't even know if Lucy will do it."

**So should Lucy get trained up by Laxus? Or do you perhaps have an alternate method that you'd like to see if so leave a review :) or if you just feel like leaving a review I can get on board with that too ;)**

**-Darkness**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy woke up to a note placed next to her head, she rubbed her eyes before picking it up and reading it, she recognized Natsu's scrawled handwriting

and laughed at how childish it looked. In the note Natsu explained how he'd gone to the guild early and for her to wait for him there, she sighed and

climbed out of bed_ 'people really needed to start waking her up for these things instead of just leaving notes'_ she thought to herself. She went downstairs

and made some tea before sitting on the couch to wait for Natsu, after only a couple of minutes he came running through the door followed by Loke,

Erza, Gray and master Makarov and a very flustered looking Happy. "What's going on?" she asked setting her cup down on the table. Her friends all

gathered around her and filled her in on their conversation from earlier Lucy quickly agreed much to Natsu's displeasure "Lucy you can't what if you get hurt?" he said taking a protective step towards her

"It sounds like I'll get hurt either way and I may as well learn to use this weird power thing so I don't hurt any of you" she argued taking his hand in hers "listen to me Natsu I promise I'll be careful and if I feel like we're going too far I'll stop" she lifted his chin so he was looking at her "deal?" she asked.

"Deal" he grumbled. "It's settled then training starts tomorrow" Makarov said before turning to leave back to the guild saying he had paperwork to

attend to if they wanted to get a vacation this year. Everyone settled in around Natsu's living room and discussed the best way for her to start training,

they all agreed that starting out small would be best and one on one with Laxus would help concentration, "especially without Natsu" Erza said

shooting him a warning look. Lucy was upbeat and agreed to everything but Natsu could tell she was nervous he took her hand discreetly and ran his

thumb along her knuckles he leaned in close to her ear and whispered that it would all be okay and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. As the

evening wore on they decided to head to the guild for dinner and Mira practically jumped out of her skin seeing everyone from team Natsu holding

someone's hand. "So what you leave for awhile and everybody falls in love?" she exclaimed her mouth hanging open. They all sat down at the bar and

Mira threw bowls of soup in front of them along with more of the sweet tea she'd given Lucy awhile ago. The evening was pretty peaceful until Laxus

brought up Lucy's upcoming training and set everyone on edge, Natsu swore he could hear Lucy's heart rate pick up as the conversation dragged on so

he decided it best if he took her home right then. They walked along the river because he knew she loved it and they smiled and laughed the whole way,

she tugged on his arm and pointed to the stars and said that when you die you become one. Natsu smiled at the thought but his expression quickly

darkened his mind wandering back to Lucy's training he desperately wanted her to be safe and he definitely wanted to be the one to train her but he

knew he'd probably just end up goofing around and turning every training session into a make out session, he smirked at the thought as they walked

up into the bedroom. They did the usual routine before climbing into bed together, Natsu rolled to face Lucy but she was turned so her back was to

him, he scooted over to her but she moved away. Natsu backed away and just stared at the back of her head and wondered what was wrong and why

she didn't want him close to her, like reading his mind she spoke "I'm sorry Natsu my back's just still sore I think I hurt it on something today" she said

gingerly rolling to face him, she scooted closer and put her hands gently on his chest. He melted under her touch and pulled her against him

"I promise tomorrow we'll ask around and see if there's anything we can find to help" he said gently running his hands through her hair

"thank you Natsu" she said snuggling against his side.

"Anything for you Luce, besides it's better if you go into training without being pre- broken." he regretted it as soon as he said it. Lucy's whole body

stiffened and she looked up at him "I'm scared Natsu what if it doesn't all go as planned and something happens to me or somebody else" she lifted

her hands so they she could rest her head on top of them on top of Natsu's chest. "Master promised you'd be fine and I trust him so don't worry

besides as knuckle headed as Laxus is I'm sure he'll be a great teacher" he said encouragingly. "I hope so" she said resting her head against his chest

and closing her eyes.

Natsu woke up around 2 in the morning and slid out from beneath Lucy before going outside to find the little magic shop Juvia had told him about

earlier in the day, maybe there was some kind of potion that could help Lucy's back Natsu thought to himself as he neared the end of the street. There

in front of him sat a very old very weathered looking building its siding was rotted and the windows were full of cracks the front walkway was attacked

by weed and the door was barely hanging on to the rusty hinges. He walked forwards and knocked after seeing the sign that read

**_ 'one stop magic shop'_**

a cloud of dust burst from the door as his fist made contact causing him to sneeze. An old very grouchy looking man answered the door his white hair

came down in curls that rested on his shoulders, his beard came about mid way down his chest and his eyes stayed half closed. "Can I help you?" he

croaked out" "Um yeah I came to ask about a potion or spell or something" Natsu quickly explained Lucy's situation and the old man handed him a

small purple vial, "This should do the trick it's a simple healing potion place it in bath water and have her soak in it for 10 minutes and her wounds

should close up leaving minimal pain" he finished.

"How much?" he asked reaching for his pocket

"oh silly boy no charge if that is truly how it happened I don't want the poor girl to suffer plus I owe miss Heartfilia a great deal it's the least I could do"

"Well thanks but how do you know Lucy?"

"Many years ago she came here in search of a potion but she never ended up asking for it because my cart was attacked by bandits Lucy fought them off and saved my merchandise I never did find out what kind of potion she wanted though" he said touching his chin.

"Well thanks again I'll get right home so she can use it" he said rushing back to Lucy momentarily forgetting about her previous connection with the old

man. (Natsu can be such an airhead :P) Upon running upstairs and finding Lucy asleep he remembered it was probably around 3 by now so everyone

was sleeping and she probably wouldn't want a bath so early in the morning with training later so he placed the vial on the bathroom sink before

crawling back into bed.

The next morning Lucy woke first rubbing her eyes and looking at Natsu he looked disheveled like he'd run a marathon but his face was a mask of

peace. She placed a gentle kiss to his cheek causing him to stir and open his eyes he looked at her before wrapping his arms around her head and

hugging her to his chest in a headlock. She laughed and tried to squirm out but Natsu was persistent and kept a tight hold,

"not letting you go yet Luce" she laughed again before relaxing into his hug and reaching her arms around his waist to hug him back "I got something

for you" he said pulling away "you did what is it?" she asked sitting up. "Come on it'll help with your back" he said dragging her into the bathroom

behind him. He immediately started filing the tub before flipping the vial and pouring its contents into the now steaming water. Without a word he left

shutting the door behind him and laid on the bed until she was done. Lucy was confused at first but decided she could use a bath, after stripping down

she gingerly sunk into the water it burned at first but after a couple of minutes it was relaxing and felt like it was soothing her about 15

minutes Lucy emerged from the bathroom in a change of clothes and a huge smile on her face "it worked no more lashes no more pain it's all gone!"

she shouted attacking Natsu in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" she repeated over and over again until they were both laughing and out of

breath. "What do you say Luce all ready for training?" he asked pulling her to her feet "let's do this" she said smiling most of her unease gone. So long

as she had Natsu around she could face anything, she thought about it while she was in the bath and as long as she had good friends who were this

willing to help her then she herself would make it her mission to help them and if learning this new magic could help them in the future then she owed it

to them to master it. No one was at the guild when they arrived because master Makarov had ordered them to stay away at least on Lucy's first day of

training because she needed to stay focused, Laxus even threw Natsu out saying not to come back unless he was told. She gulped as he led her down

the guilds many corridors into a large room that reminded her of a high school gym except for a few major differences; the walls were made of solid iron

and the floors solid cement, there were no window and the only light was produced by various sconces that lined the walls. Lucy shivered at how cold it

was then jumped as the large oak door shut behind them, "Lucy you do understand I've been told not to go easy on you right?" Laxus said facing her

"Yeah it was part of the plan" she said nervously "so you understand I won't hold back?" he asked "I wouldn't want you to" she said hopefully braver

than she felt "then let's get started" he smiled at her darkly. She nodded and before she knew it he'd thrown a bolt of lightning straight at her chest,

she tried to dodge but it managed to skim across the bare skin of her arm causing her to cry out in pain. "You need to focus Lucy or you'll never beat

me" he yelled from across the room. Lucy raised her hand and yelled "I open thee gate of the…" she was interrupted by Laxus lighting the entire room

up with bolt after bolt of lightening that shot around the metal walls making a deafening clanking noise. "I open thee Taurus" she yelled this time the

massive cow appeared "You called babe?" he said facing Laxus his ax at the ready. "Attack!" she yelled as her and her spirit crashed forward trying to

hit Laxus. He easily dodged their attacks whipping her with wind and throwing her against the far wall she smashed into it with such force that she

could swear she dented it she fell to the ground and pulled out another key "I open thee gate of the giant crab" she cried as he appeared in front of

her. "Come on we have to take this guys down" she said standing up and grabbing her whip they again rushed at Laxus who simply flicked his wrist

causing a mini tornado that shot them around the room Lucy was screaming and she sent her spirit back holding onto her keys for dear life. Once the

wind died down Laxus was standing directly in front of her "You want to call it quits? You've taken quite the beating" he offered kneeling down to be

face to face with her. Lucy shot her hand out allowing her whip to curl around his ankles she pulled as hard as she could which brought a very

surprised Laxus down on his butt "not so fast blondie" he said trying to stand Lucy pulled tighter before yelling "LUCY KICK" and smashed her foot

against his left cheek. She kicked a couple more times for good measure but all she really managed to do was piss him off, "why you little brat" he spat

before lifting her into the air and throwing her, she slammed against the ceiling and was falling straight down her heart was beating at

an unimaginable speed and she found it hard to catch her breath as the wind whipped around her face the ground was getting closer and closer and

she lifted her arms to shield her face from the blow her mind was racing with thoughts on how to stop it but all that she could think about were clouds

and the way they floated. '_This is so not the time for that'_ she thought to herself until she felt herself land in something soft, she looked down and she

was in fact sitting in a cloud she was lowered slowly and carefully to the ground before she hopped down. Laxus stared at her with a shocked

expression "how the hell did you do that?" he asked taking a step back. "I don't know" she said surprised "I was thinking about clouds" she said

looking up at him. "I don't know about you but I say we pick this up tomorrow and if it's alright with you I'd like to ask Makarov about the whole cloud

thing" he said making his way towards the door. "yeah tomorrow" she said still glued to where she was_ 'how on earth did she make a cloud pop up out_

_of no where?'_ She walked out of the guild and it was already dark she hadn't realized her and Laxus were training all day but instead of going home or

to Natsu's she corrected herself she decided to visit the library and maybe pick up a book. She walked up the steps leading to the large wood doors of

her favorite place in town next to the guild, the library was old and filled to the ceiling with books on all kinds of subjects and by all kinds of authors she

decided to browse the magic section and see if she could find anything on ancient magic, sadly all they had were potion making and shape shifting

books so she had to settle on a Fairy Tail. She'd read this particular one many times and yet she still couldn't understand why Levy loved it so much; it

was Beauty and the Beast she always said it reminded her of her and Gajeel but last she checked Gajeel never took Levy's dad prisoner and forced her

to stay in his place. Either way she decided she would read it again because she did love the story itself and the small pictures that were spread about

the pages were so beautiful she thought she could stare at them for hours, she found herself a window seat and curled up with the book on her lap,

she'd just started reading when she heard a quiet ahem. Lucy looked up to see Levy facing her "Levy!" Lucy cried pulling her into a hug "what are you doing here?" she asked pulling away,

"me? I practically live here what about you?" she asked eyeing Lucy curiously "and don't take this the wrong way but you kind of look like hell" she said

giggling. Lucy looked down at herself she'd almost forgotten about the training she was so focused on her weird cloud summoning thing that she'd

forgotten to change. "Oh it was my first day of training I must've forgotten to change clothes" she said embarrassed

"judging by your appearance I'd say you lost?" Levy guessed. "You would be correct but I was fighting against Laxus"

"Wow Luce are you ever brave I get scared just thinking about it" Levy said nervously.

"Hey you never really told me why you're here this late" Lucy said remembering

"Oh that… Gajeel and I had a bit of a spat so I decided to get out for awhile figured I'd come here" Levy said staring at the ground.

"Come and sit you and I can read together in fact I just picked out your favorite book" Lucy said smiling at her blue haired friend "oh you really wouldn't

mind Lucy?" Levy asked "Course not come on I just got started" she said taking Levy's hand and leading her down to the window seat. They read the

book together laughing at the parts that reminded them of Gajeel or Natsu and drooling over the romantic bits until they were both so exhausted they

fell asleep propped up beside each other the book spread across their laps.

**Ok so I had a guest review my chapter 5 and say it was developed too quickly and I completely agree I was rushing to throw everything out there and definitely could have expanded on a couple of things so I apologize for how poorly written and explained that chapter was and any others for that matter. Also they asked about the whole river thing well when Lucy's apartment was blown to bits they were all thrown into the river that's outside of Lucy's apartment the one she walks along everyday. And again I apologize for how quickly she overcame her whole dark spirit possession thing I'll expand on that in later chapters. I do apologize for any mistakes like that but this is my first fan fic after all so thank you so much for the review hopefully I can improve on that in later chapters and if there's anything you guys wanted to let me know just leave a review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.U- Oh my goodness I'm so sorry it took so long for some reason I couldn't get onto this page :( I also apologize for how short this chapter is and I'll try to do a long one next time plus I have a really awesome reader who's floating me some cool ideas so expect some new stuff :) sorry about the wait.**

Natsu woke up on the couch to Gajeel staring down at him, "what the hell man what are you doing in my house?"

Natsu shouted before smirking because now he kind of understood what it was like for Lucy.

"Chill out hot head I was coming to see you anyways but Levy ditched last night and I figured she was with Lucy" Gajeel stated simply,

"Yeah when Lucy didn't come home last night I figured she was with Levy they've been talking about hanging out lately" Natsu said running his hand

through his hair.

"Well then let's find them" Gajeel said taking Natsu by the scarf and dragging him outside.

"Where should we look?" Gajeel asked

"I don't know we could start with the shops" Natsu suggested

"Good idea let's split up and meet in an hour." he said heading off in the opposite direction leaving Natsu alone in the busy streets of Magnolia. He

wandered the streets to no avail and bumped into Laxus who was also looking for Lucy "I figured she was skipping out on training so I decided I would

drag her to the guild" Laxus said turning in circles "where the heck could she be?" he asked more to himself than to Natsu. Gajeel appeared behind

them and clapped them both on the shoulder "you guys we didn't think of the most obvious place" he said giving them a triumphant smile "where do

Lucy and Levy love spending all of their time?... their favorite place..." Gajeel said looking at them expectantly.

"The guild?" Natsu said confused

"no flame brain the library" he said smacking Natsu upside the head, "Well what are we waiting for let's go"Laxus announced heading off in the

direction of the library. They ran through the door and up the stairs searching the bottom floor, then they made their way to the upper level to find Levy

and Lucy curled up asleep against the window. Gajeel started laughing and Natsu couldn't help but smile at his nerdy girlfriend he didn't know many

people that could fall asleep in a library. Gajeel knelt next to Levy and gently shook her shoulder she opened her eyes and smiled before her

expression changed "hey I'm still mad at you" she pouted sleepily "yeah I found a way we can change that" he said eyeing her with a devilish grin "and

how's that?" she asked moving her face closer to his "hm I was thinking something like this" he said leaning in and kissing her gently. Natsu swore he

was ready to vomit seeing Gajeel being all sweet and loving it was not something he was used to. "Dude do I have to punch you?" Natsu said

interrupting their little make up kiss. Gajeel glared daggers at Natsu but moved back and pulled Levy to her feet "we going to the guild or what?" he

asked his usual bad ass expression on his face Natsu grinned at the change and went to wake Lucy up. She was battered and bruised but the damage

wasn't extensive and Lucy said she wasn't even that sore, maybe it was better that she was getting trained especially if it could help them in the

future you never know when you may need a super powered celestial mage on your side. Upon entering the guild Lucy was tackled by Laxus and

thrown against the back wall "What the hell did you do that for?" Natsu screamed

"Back of hot head this isn't your fight she needs to learn" Laxus said turning to face Lucy who was now back on her feet and glaring daggers at the

blond mage. He knew Lucy was late and she was supposed to be ready and trained for any situation but tackling her as soon as she walked in seemed

like a bit much"It's only her second day cut her some slack" Natsu argued "and I was told not to hold back" Laxus said his voice menacing. Natsu

begrudgingly took a step back and sat down at one of the bar stools to watch the fight; Lucy had pulled out her whip her hair had come out of its

ponytail and hung wildly around her face _she's still hot_ Natsu thought to himself, she ran at Laxus her arm raised ready to lash out but he shot her with

his own attack some type of wind move that Natsu had never seen before he was sure Lucy was going to get hurt but she turned her body just at the

right moment and his shot narrowly missed her abdomen. "You're a bit smarter today I'll give you that"

Laxus said smirking "try this on for size" he slammed his hands together making the entire guild shake he shot a beam of light straight at Lucy she

dodged again jumping into the air he fired again and again trying to hit her but somehow she managed to stay out of the way of his magic, Natsu had

to admit he was surprised he didn't give Lucy enough credit she was impressive. She was finally close enough that she was able to flick her wrist and

send her whip on a war path straight for Laxus's neck, she pulled him down to his knees then kicked him square in the face, he fell back and spat out

some blood, "Nice work Lucy" he said getting to his feet "I have to say I'm impressed...but you forgot one thing" he said before punching her in the jaw

and sending her skittering across the guilds floor "always make sure your opponent is down for the count" he finished before walking out of the guild.

Natsu rushed over to Lucy who was groaning on the floor "Luce you okay?"

"Yeah I'm awesome" she groaned "I swear tomorrow I will kick his butt 6 ways to Sunday." she said sitting up and rubbing her arm.

"You fought really well I got to say I'm impressed even Happy was surprised" Happy flew by with an excited "Aye" as a response.

"Well you two don't need to be so surprised I did get on just fine before I met you" she said standing and glaring at them,

"you know what we mean" he said pulling her closer for a hug "oh get off me" she said pushing him away but she was smiling so Natsu pulled her

along behind him anyways, "come on we've got to find ourselves a job" he said bounding up the stairs Lucy in tow. Erza, Gray and Juvia were already

at the board looking at S class quests trying to decide on one that would be well suited for everybody after a couple minutes of arguing and persuading

they decided on a quest three towns over that would be a 2 day trip and that's only if they took a carriage if they walked it would be a 4 day trip and

they'd have to cross a monster infested forest, Natsu finally gave in and agreed to taking the carriage Lucy was pumped and Juvia asked to come

along. Little did her friends know Lucy was freaking out. She didn't want to mess up not again she wanted to prove to her friends she wasn't useless

but she'd had only two days of training she couldn't have improved a whole lot in those two days so what was she going to do. They all sat down and

organised the best way to reach the town and who was staying with who in what room, Erza decided it would just be easier if the three girls shared

and Natsu and Gray shared, which led to a fist fight and Erza having to grab them both by the collar and throw them across the room "ENOUGH!"

she yelled returning to the table huffing her cheeks "it's all been decided you two are sharing and girls stay together if you have a problem with that ."

she paused probably for dramatic effect Lucy guessed "then take it up with me" she said glaring at the two boys who cowered and said "we're sorry

Erza we were just playing around" while flailing wildly. Lucy couldn't help but smirk at how silly they looked always so afraid of Erza. They all decided to

leave and rest because they'd be meeting early to get to the small town as quickly as possible but as they reached the door they all insisted that Lucy

leave first she thought it was strange but complied anyways and walked past the guilds large doors out into the cool night air. She caught a flick of

movement to her left and leaped out of the way just as one of Laxus's lightening rods sliced the air near her ear she didn't think about it she just held

both hands together and aimed shooting a bright yellow light out of her palms that was dotted with the images of tiny sparkling stars that seemed to

be in the shapes of constellations straight at Laxus hitting him square in the chest. He flew backwards surprised by the attack but Lucy wasn't finished

yet like he'd said earlier you need to make sure your opponent is down for the count she ran at him and slammed her hands into his chest sending

another beam of light directly at him, he flew into the air before slamming against the cobblestone with a painful thud, she walked up to him and Lucy

kicked him once, twice then three times in the face before lifting him into the air with one hand and throwing him at the guild gates where he slammed

into the metal bars before sliding to the ground. She took a couple deep breaths trying to compose herself _how on earth did she do that?_ She thought

to herself she shouldn't be able to take on Laxus in a fight let alone beat him, he looked just as confused as she felt as he pulled himself up painfully

"what the hell was that blondie?" he asked dusting himself off "you never did that in training"

"I don't know I just...did it I guess" she said shrugging her shoulders. She then wheeled on her friends reality setting in "THIS WAS A TEST" she

screamed thinking back to when they insisted that she leave the guild first "Well you_ have_ only been training for two days we just wanted to be sure

you were ready for this" Erza said a smile playing at her lips

"YOU COULD'VE ASKED!" she shouted

"Aww come on Luce you have to admit that was pretty awesome" Natsu said smiling at her encouragingly she couldn't help but smile back it was pretty

bad ass even for her "yeah well no promises I can do it again" she said turning walking out of the square towards Natsu's apartment. He smiled as he

watched her walk away not only was she going to his apartment but she seemed to be getting her groove back which meant maybe she'd cheer up.

"I'll catch you all tomorrow!" Natsu called over his shoulder running to catch up to Lucy.

AU- I'll try and update soon :) Review and pm me your ideas if you want anything is appreciated and I don't offend easy :)


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Lucy's head was still spinning how the heck did she do that yesterday and what on earth was it? She was sitting with Levy in the library at the guild searching through the books looking for whatever it was that she did. Levy was wearing her glasses allowing her to speed read everything while Lucy had to read everything painfully slowly, she was only on her second book and Levy was already on her fifth. After about twenty minutes and nothing Lucy gave up slamming her head against the table

"this is useless and I have to meet the team in " she stopped and looked at her watch "now! Crap I'm late. Thanks for your help Levy but I better get going" "Yeah no problem, hey can I ask you something really quick?" Levy asked stepping in front of her "Yeah anything" Lucy said stopping before she could get out the door

"mind if Gajeel and I tag along on the next one? We could use a trip" Levy looked down sheepishly like she was embarrassed to even be asking "Levy of course you can" Lucy exclaimed grabbing her for a hug "why not come on this job?" she asked stepping away to face her "Gajeel just left for a job this morning so I figured the next one he and I could do together!"

Levy smiled and giggled before finally letting Lucy past to meet the rest of them. Lucy left the library smiling at the thought of Levy and Gajeel, as mean as he seemed him and Levy were really sweet together and they were still in that cute stage where nothing the other did could make them mad, she hoped her and Natsu stayed in that faze because knowing Natsu he wouldn't even understand why she was mad in the first place.

Lucy showed up at square where they had decided to meet to find Natsu and Gray fighting while Juvia yelled at Natsu not to hurt Gray-sama's pretty face and Erza sat off to the side looking dejected. Lucy ignored the boys and Juvia as she yelled love rival while pointing frantically at Lucy, she sat beside Erza and looked at her expectantly

"something wrong?" she asked hesitantly "Laxus and I...we um"

Erza couldn't seem to finish her sentence and Lucy thought it best not to push her on the subject, instead she wrapped her left arm around Erza's shoulder and pulled her into a hug "It'll be okay" she said reassuringly. Erza pushed her off gently "Yeah I know it will be" she said smiling before standing to address everyone "all right since we're all assembled let's head out to the carriage" she said taking the lead and winding her way through the cobblestone streets.

Juvia was attached to Gray's arm and he really didn't seem to mind he even intertwined his fingers with hers and would jokingly nudge her shoulder with his, Lucy looked at them and smiled they really were a cute couple she had to admit, her gaze wandered behind them to Natsu who was having a heated conversation with Happy about the best method of catching and storing fish. As if he could feel her eyes on him Natsu looked up meeting her gaze, Lucy was certain that she was blushing but Natsu didn't seem to notice or care he sent a sideways grin her way and winked making her face turn an even brighter pink.

Natsu did see Lucy looking at him and it made him smirk, he kept his gaze locked on the back of her head hoping she'd look his way again but she kept her gaze in front of her; Natsu continued to stare at her until Happy started flying around his head trying to get his attention back onto their conversation about fishing. Natsu laughed at his little blue exceed, his laughter came to a stop as they neared the carriage they were to take on the mission. Erza climbed in first followed by Gray and Juvia then Lucy,

Natsu took a deep breath before climbing up himself his stomach already doing somersaults. Lucy noticed the light green tint to his skin and quickly pulled him down to sit next to her, she wrapped her small hands over his larger ones and ran her thumbs in small calming circles. He looked up at her and she smiled "it'll be okay Natsu, it always is" she finished with a wink. He laughed at her before giving her a quick peck on the cheek, "as long as you're around Luce" he whispered into her ear. He saw her blush and smirked before relaxing against the back of the carriage he closed his eyes which were pried open by Lucy who's face was barely inches from his, "Oh no mister no sleeping on this trip" she said scooting closer so their thighs brushed "you're always worse after you sleep" she said smiling over at him. He accepted that she wasn't going to let him sleep so instead they talked the whole carriage ride in quiet whispers.

They weren't really saying anything at all but it felt like they were talking about everything, Natsu would laugh at something Lucy said making her blush then she'd laugh as Natsu told her stories, then they talked about the things they liked and the movies they watched, Lucy explained to Natsu why she liked reading and although he was still confused as to why anyone would want to read when they could just watch the movie made no sense to him he still kept his eyes locked with hers and his hands wrapped around hers. After about 3 hours Lucy was finally the one to get tired and she placed her head against Natsu's chest, "can we sleep now?" he asked running his fingers through her hair "fine but only for a minute" she said yawing her eyes already closed "I promise" he whispered into her hair. Before he knew it they were being woken up by Erza shaking their shoulders none too gently, "come on we're going to get something to eat and then we ll find the inn I booked us in for" she said bouncing out of the carriage. Natsu sat up and stretched practically throwing Lucy off of his lap where her head was resting, he quickly caught her and pulled her against him so she wouldn't smash into the hard wood of the carriage "what the hell Natsu!" she exclaimed pouting up at him. "Hey Luce!" he said jumping out of the carriage pulling her after him and twirling her into the air "Natsu stop what are you all worked up about?" she yelled before he threw her over his shoulder and continued his little happy dance. She pounded her small fists against his butt until finally he set her on the ground as everyone stared at them in confusion "what the hell match stick, what was that about?" Gray asked stepping towards him "I didn't get sick once that whole time...didn't even feel sick!" he yelled again this time grabbing Gray and throwing him into the air.

He ran to Lucy and pulled her towards him before planting his lips firmly against hers, she gasped in surprise but didn't push him away and when he finally came up for air they were both smiling "Lucy it's all because of you" he said hugging her again. "Well since you didn't lose any of the contents of your stomach I guess you're not hungry" Erza said motioning towards the diner behind her "I never said that!" Natsu said running for the diner doors. Lucy laughed as his pink head disappeared and made her way after him followed by Erza, Gray and Juvia.

They all ordered and ate before setting out to find the Inn that was apparently just down the road, they were all exhausted and sleeping in a carriage wasn't the most refreshing of experiences.

Gray was giving Juvia a piggy back because her feet hurt from walking and Erza grumbled ahead of the group not really talking to anyone, Natsu and Lucy were the only ones who seemed to be at least in somewhat of a good mood joking occasionally and pulling Lucy this way and that. Finally they found the Inn and were greeted by an elderly woman who's hair was white as snow and her skin was the texture of leather, she had kind eyes and the sweetest smile Lucy had ever seen,  
the old woman ushered them down four different hallways until they reached a set of old wooden stairs that led to the second story. "Girls third room on the right boys is fifth on the left" she instructed before returning to the front desk.

They all went their separate ways to settle in for the night Erza was in the room first but Gray stopped Juvia to give her a quick kiss on the cheek after Juvia was in the room Lucy went to follow but was pushed against the wall next to the door, Natsu had her pinned by her shoulders and just stood there his face in front of hers a smile teasing his lips. "Is there a reason for this or are we just going to stand here all night?" she said annoyed trying to push him off so she could get ready for bed Natsu gently brushed his lips against hers before adding a bit more pressure and letting his hands tangle their way into her hair, Lucy melted against him her hands wrapped around his waist until he pulled back just a little and whispered "goodnight Luce" before stepping back and heading off in the direction Gray went.

Lucy's breathing was a bit uneven but she went into her room anyways and changed into her pajamas. When she came out of the bathroom she saw that Juvia had already crawled into bed and was mumbling something about rain but Erza was still awake sitting on the edge of her bed looking out at he night sky through the window. Lucy decided now was as good a time as ever to ask what was wrong so she walked over and sat down next to Erza before she spoke "what happened with you and Laxus?" she asked a bit nervously since she knew Erza wasn't really big on sharing, Erza sighed "well since you'll find out anyways...we broke up"

"wait what? Why you guys were so happy" Lucy said facing her red headed friend "we were happy but we both realised that what we were doing made no sense I love Jellal and I'll always love Jellal, Laxus knows that and I know that besides I think he has a thing with Mira" Erza said smiling all of the sadness from earlier no longer coating her words. "Wait but Jellal isn't even around he's gone trying to make amends for everything he did to you" Lucy said still slightly confused. "The thing is Jellal got back just the other night and we both agreed that we'd be happier together" Erza said her face lighting up

"wait but why were you sad this morning then?" Lucy asked eyeing her "because I just got Jellal and then had to leave early for this job so I only got to see him for a couple of hours" Erza said gazing down sheepishly. "You're telling me this was all over a stupid boy" Lucy yelled. Erza had her worrying all day and had her thinking something was seriously wrong but she was just in withdrawal from her boyfriend.

Erza clapped a hand over Lucy's mouth and looked over at Juvia before releasing her "some people are trying to sleep you know. And speaking of that we should probably get some rest too" Erza said re-quipping into her pyjamas. "Night Erza" Lucy said slipping under her own covers "good night Lucy" she said turning out the small light that sat beside the bed.

The next morning was pretty easy going, everyone woke up around 10 and met for breakfast in the hotels dining area. Natsu pulled Lucy down to sit next to him and instead of eating half of the restaurant he spent over half of breakfast talking to her about her sleep and what she dreams about. Juvia and Gray spoke quietly together about what kind of vacation they wanted to go on and Erza stared dreamily out the window probably thinking about Jellal.

Once they'd finished breakfast the group made their way to a small farm on the outskirts of town, the job was to take care of a herd of seemingly possessed cows that were going rabid and trying to eat the other farm animal, after consulting the book she'd brought Lucy concluded that what they were dealing with was a strong spell cast by some type of nature mage who was turning the cows brain into mush and using them as his play things "how sadistic" Gray say curling his lip in disgust "Juvia agrees with Gray-Sama" she said stepping closer "well how do we deal with this then?" Natsu asked lounging against the outside wall of the hotel. "My best guess would be round up all of the crazy cows and try and draw the guy out" Lucy said closing the large leather bound book, "I agree with Lucy, but we'd better get going I'd like to get back to the guild as soon as possible." Erza said turning away from them and leading them away from the heart of the town and towards the rolling hills that lay beyond. "What's she all pumped up about?" Natsu asked tugging on his hair in confusion "maybe she just really wants to get back" Lucy said smirking at herself because she knew full well that Erza just couldn't wait to see Jellal.

**A.U- Oh my goodness it's taken me forever to post I'm sorry :( I've been studying for my 4 exams and let me tell you I'm still going to fail! I **

**know this one is a little short and I apologize for that as well, leave a review and tell me if you like it or hate it or if you have any ideas I **

**appreciate it all :)**

**-Darkness**


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy was her usual self, about halfway across town, she was complaining about how cold it was even though it's her fault for not wearing proper clothes, Natu gladly gave her his scarf and walked with his arm wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm. Finally Lucy stopped her whining and seemed content to just nuzzle Natsu's neck and nip at his ear occasionally making him blush the colour of a stop sign. She'd just giggle and bury her face farther in his neck, Juvia was completely content with the cold weather saying it reminded her of rain, Gray was unaffected and Erza's mind was somewhere else completely.

They all jumped as an angry looking cow ran past them across the green field towards what looked like a chicken coop, Lucy stared after it for a second before following in a sprint, Natsu ran after her without hesitation and pushed a newly naked Gray into the dirt as he followed his blond partner. The crazy cow slammed into the side of the chicken coop sending the flightless birds into a fit as they tried to desperately escape the crazed cow, Lucy being the type of person she is pulled her whip from where it swung wildly against her hip and lashed out at the maniac cows hooves sending him sprawling into the rubble of the now destroyed chicken coop.

The cow stared at her it's eyes turning an evil shade of red a dark aura surrounding it's body before it collapsed into a heap it's large head falling to the side as his eyes slammed shut.

Lucy looked down at it confused before looking at the rest of her guild mates,

"what the hell was that?" she asked gingerly removing her whip from around the animals deadly sharp looking hooves, "I don't think it's dead" Natsu said moving a bit closer before inhaling deeply. "Ew Natsu stop that it's gross" Lucy said grabbing his shoulder and pulling him away from the thing "No seriously it's heart is still beating" Natsu said kneeling over it again.

As if to prove the fire mages point the cow beast opened it's eyes that were once red orbs but were now a deep brown almost black color, it looked at them confused before jumping up and backing away slowly like it was scared of them. "Wait did that thing just go from scaring us to being _scared_ of us? "Gray asked taking a tentative step towards it, "it would appear that whatever spell it was under has been removed?" Erza said pulling Gray back towards them by the back of shirt that he'd finally put back on.

"I open thee gate of the bull Taurus!" Lucy yelled twirling the golden key in the air, Taurus appeared in front of her "I vow to protect Lucy and Lucy's body with my life"

he yelled saluting her. Natsu took a jealous step towards Lucy and wrapped a protective arm around her waist, "not if you know what's good for ya" he said curling his lip back, "Settle down Natsu I only need him for a second and I'll send him back I promise" she said flashing her pink haired crush a smile to melt his heart. He shrunk back reluctantly grumbling something about hoping Taurus got mad cow disease. "Taurus can you ask this poor animal what happened to it?" Lucy asked gesturing her small hand towards the scared creature that sat staring at them from 3 feet away "your wish is my command" he said before turning to face the little guy. After a couple minutes of grunts being passed between the two the celestial spirit returned a grave expression on his usually goofy face. "He says that the fields have been invaded by some monster that's taking over the will of his herd and many others, he clouds their judgment makes them think good is bad an vice versa the animals lose all free will and are controlled by this maniac, it is with great regret that I apologize for not being of better service to you princess" Taurus said hanging his head "you did great Taurus! I couldn't have done it without you, thank you" she said lifting her and closing the gate.

The other now normal cow made it's way slowly across the field, Juvia started following it leaving her friends staring after her "Juvia where are you going?" Gray said jogging up to her and grabbing her hand "well this cow had to have come from somewhere right? Juvia thinks we can follow it to the others and find out who's doing this" Juvia said smiling up at Gray from her stroke of genius. "Good idea Juvia, come on guys we're burning daylight" Gray sais kissing her quickly on the cheek before everyone started following the now subdued cow.

Natsu's heart started to beat at an erratic pace as they neared a clearing where they saw a mass of cows just standing as if they were in a trance, Natsu stared down in horror at all of these poor animals pressed up against each other no room to move as they awaited further command from whatever vicious being kept them there.

Natsu found it hard to breath and his eyes felt extremely heavy as he tried to focus on whatever Lucy was explaining to the others, his eyes shut involuntarily as he felt his body being led gently to the ground where his head was placed against something soft, he managed to crack his eyes open to see Lucy looking down worriedly at him, he tried to speak but he couldn't open his mouth and his mind wasn't able to form a proper sentence, "what's wrong with him?"  
Gray asked kneeling beside his friend "Wait Lucy didn't you say whatever's doing this has control over animals?" Erza asked tapping her foot impatiently

"oh my gosh .you don't think"

Lucy stopped mid-sentence staring her Erza her slender hand placed over her mouth "perhaps Natsu is more dragon than we thought" Erza said thoughtfully. "Can someone explain this to me" Gray said looking between the blond and the red head, "whatever's taking control of the animal appears to also have control over Natsu because of him being part dragon" Erza said looking down at his motionless body in bewilderment "this isn't good" Lucy said stroking his head and brushing his pink bangs out of his eyes. "Gray enclose him in a block of ice" Erza said suddenly grabbing Lucy by the shoulders and hoisting her away from Natsu causing his head to fall against the ground with a painful thud "why?" Gray asked more out of curiosity than concern, "if whatever has control of him decides to do something about it, it could mean the death of us because they have Natsu's power on their side." Gray didn't need to be asked twice he made quick work of encasing Natus in a clear glass coffin about 6 inches of ice separated him from them,

"hopefully that'll keep him cool" Gray smirked at his own remark but it quickly turned into a grimace of pain as Lucy swatted him in the back of the head, "let's just get this job done so Natsu can come back" Lucy said heading towards the mass of livestock. They all followed walking the perimeter staying silent so as not to wake the cows from their deep slumber.

About halfway across the clearing Lucy started to giggle earning her a death glare from Erza, she tried to stifle it but couldn't help herself she bit down on her bottom lip trying to calm down but another fit of laughter overtook her and she was laughing again, Erza slammed her fist into Lucy's face until she finally shut up "What's so funny?" Gray asked picking her up off of the ground "it's just .does no one else find it funny that we're trying to take down evil cows!" she exclaimed biting her cheek to keep from laughing again, everyone smirked at her "it did cross my mind" Erza said smiling "a rather strange mission I will admit" she said before they made their way to front of the clearing where a small alter looking structure sat at the front of the group of zombiefied cows.

They crept around to the front so they were now facing the group, "Well, well what do we have here?" and eerily menacing voice cooed behind them.

Erza and Gray spun around but Lucy stayed frozen in place, all of the cows opened their eyes at once, their dark red hatred filled stares felt like they were burning hole into her very being, her body began to involuntarily shake her breath hitching in her chest. Her heart started to slam against her ribcage she was sure the evil possessed cows could hear it

"guys" she whimpered. They turned to see the hoard of livestock lifting their forward hoof in unison before slamming them back onto the ground causing the entire clearing to shake. They all stumbled Erza being the only one to catch herself before slamming into the hard packed dirt, Juvia stared in amazement as Gray smashed both of his hands together and aimed where the voice had come from, "come out and fight us like a man" he screamed his face a mask of concentration a challenge playing at his lips.

"very well then but not until you've beaten my pets" he purred from what seemed to be all around them. The ground began to shake again as the first line of angry cattle charged, "ICE MAKE SHIELD" Gray yelled as a giant wall of ice separated them from the herd, Erza re-quipped so she was wearing her armor of many swords, Lucy stood grabbing her keys from her belt a determined look set upon her pale face.

"Come on guys let's make quick work of these burgers" Gray yelled before letting the wall of ice fall and running straight into the mass and started hacking at the things. Lucy called upon Loke "hey princess long time no chat what's up?" he asked sending her his sideways grin, she pointed frantically at the hoard of cows and yelled "we'll talk in a bit let's get rid of these things!" she ran forward into the surge her and Loke fighting back to back her with her whip and Loke using only his fists and kicks. Juvia shot litres of water at them slowing them down enough for Lucy to flick her wrist flipping the cows on their back restricting their movements. After a long and treacherous fight they finally took down every last one, they were all exhausted and breathing hard but the man that the voice belonged to finally emerged from the shadows.

Lucy gasped, he looked identical to Taurus with the large ring in his nose and the cloth he wore around his waist, he walked towards the group slowly a dark aura encircling his body before he stopped a few feet in front of them.

Gray had used almost all of his power to keep everyone safe by setting up ice shield after ice shield and was exhausted, Erza wasn't much better and Juvia looked a little hard for wear, the only one with even an ounce of energy left was Lucy but she couldn't think of anything to do, she had conserved her power by using her whip and fighting alongside of Juvia but she was physically exhausted and Loke was piggy backing off of some of her power so she was forced to send him back to the celestial world.

Juvia fell to her knees because she was so weak, Gray made to catch her but he too was at a lack of energy so he ended up falling over instead pulling her on top of him to cushion her fall, Erza still stood but was quickly brought to her knees by a strong punch to her stomach by the Taurus look alike, he moved quickly more quickly than would be expected of a 6 foot tall bull.

Lucy looked around for anything to protect herself but saw nothing that she deemed useful, he was strong enough to break through any branch she tried to assault him with and he was probably fast enough to catch her whip mid flick she looked down and saw her key chain still clenched tightly in her fist, she looked up at the bull and smirked before raising the key and yelling

"I open thee gate of the bull" bringing Taurus out.

He looked at her for only a moment before turning to face his assailant, the dark Taurus stared at him with an amused expression on his face, Lucy's Taurus stared in surprise before raising his fist to fight

"hello brother I see you've found yourself a new master" the evil bull sneered. Taurus took a step towards his_ brother?_ Lucy was very confused at this point since when did Taurus have a brother?

"I see you've been wreaking havoc as usual brother" Taurus answered an evil undertone to his usual happy voice, Lucy stared at the pair as they circled each other much like animals do when sizing up their opponent.

"So why the livestock, what does taking possession of a bunch of farm animals accomplish?" Lucy's spirit asked still circling the clearing,

"You see the more that are killed the stronger I become, unlike you I am an evil spirit so their souls are engulfed by my sin and in turn they give me power making me far more powerful than you" he taunted lunging for Lucy's Taurus. He retaliated with a hard punch to the bad bulls stomach followed by a knee jab into his neck, he fell to the ground but recovered quickly pulling his brother down and pummeling his fists into his chest over and over again.

Lucy was too tired to help she sat there helpless trying to stay conscious and keep his gate open.

Her Taurus shot his fists out slamming into the others chest sending him rocketing backwards, he slammed into the hard earth with a groan he was obviously weaker and more worn down than he let on because he struggled immensely to get back to his feet while her Taurus was still strong and standing

"how...how are you still standing?" the evil one asked his legs quaking beneath him as his strength seeped out from another strong punch from her spirit

"a spirit is only as strong as his master" Taurus said turning to face her "and my Lucy is strong" he said smiling at her before turning to finish off the dark bull. He lifted his head and slammed it into the rocks until he stopped moving and went limp in his hand he then evaporated into a puff of black smoke as he was returned to whatever dark corner of the spirit world he came from, Lucy wanted to thank Taurus but she was far too weak to keep his gate open any longer, she swayed slightly before her body completely failed her and her head dropped to the ground dragging the rest of her body with it.

Natsu was still conscious and could see everything from where he sat in his ice coffin, he can't believe that evil cow thing got into his brain; after it had been defeated he regained control of his limbs and mind and used all of his power to break out of the ice strippers encasement.

If he hadn't had such sensitive hearing he wouldn't have heard what Taurus had said to Lucy about her power, he smiled at the thought of an even stronger Lucy, one who could kick maybe even Erza's butt, Natsu shivered at the though because he would not want a Lucy kick to the face with that much power behind it.

He ran to Lucy pulling her up into his lap to make sure she was all right, she was still breathing albeit weakly and she felt really cold, Natsu got to work collecting firewood and wood in generally to make a little shelter big enough for all of them, after about an hour and no improvement in anyone's condition he'd finished the shelter and even had a small fire going, he had debated on whether or not cooking up one of the cows who seemed to have woken from their trances but knew Lucy would be angry with him so he settled on sitting and waiting stroking Lucy's head hoping she'd wake up.

Eventually he fell asleep his head on Lucy's stomach his arms wrapped tightly around her waist so he could keep her safe throughout the night.

When Lucy finally opened her eyes she saw Gray laying a few feet away from her Juvia's arms wrapped tightly around his arm as they slept and Erza lay near them on her back, she felt something warm against her back and rolled so she was facing it. It was too dark for her to see so she let her hands be her eyes and ran them up along whatever it was slowly realization hit her, she was running her hands up and down Natsu's strong chest and down his chiseled abs, a blush crept into her cheeks but instead of turning away she decided to appreciate his warmth for a little longer and nuzzled her cold nose into his chest, she felt his arms tighten around her shoulders as he pressed his chin on top of her head and inhaled deeply before his breathing calmed again and she could tell he was already asleep.

Gray was next to wake up two hours later, the sun wasn't up yet but dawns light had started to spread lazily across the once ink black sky, Juvia had made her way from his arm to his chest her one arm slung across his abdomen, he looked down at her and stroked her head lightly, she stirred and opened her eyes to look up at him through half closed lids, "is everyone okay?" she asked her voice hoarse with sleep Gray smiled down at her sleepily "everyone's fine go back to sleep" he said stroking her head again until she relaxed against him.

**A.U- sorry about the wait ladies and gents! I made this chapter a little longer and honestly I have non idea where the whole possessed cow thing came from but I decided I would just go with. Please review and leave thoughts and comments :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Gray woke up first and sat up to stretch groaning as his tired muscles complained, Juvia sat up sleepily next to him her spine cracking in protest "wow those cows really did a number on us" Gray said standing to help Juvia to her feet before turning to look at the rest of his team. At some point in the night they'd ended up under a shelter and scanning the mass of bodies sprawled around the little lean to Gray figured the only one who could have done it would be Natsu since Lucy was so drained after beating the Taurus look alike.

Juvia smirked and pointed to where Natsu and Lucy were sleeping and even Gray couldn't help but smile at the sight of his pink haired friend's nose nuzzled lovingly into Lucy's neck with his arms wrapped protectively around her while her hands were tangled sweetly in his hair and her cheek turned slightly to rest against his. Erza woke next standing next to Juvia and smiling at her two friends still sleeping, she motioned for the two to follow her away from the small shelter and signaled for them to be quiet, "let's let those two sleep awhile longer" Erza said smiling at them "Lucy could use the rest and it doesn't look like Natsu's ready to let go anytime soon anyways." as much as Erza wanted to get back to the guild she knew Lucy was probably in no shape for walking all day especially after not only fighting off the angry mobs of livestock but defeating a very powerful celestial spirit whom Erza had never encountered before yesterday. Gray looked over at the two and nodded "I can't believe it took matches for brains so long to realize he loved her" Gray said shaking his head and subconsciously taking a step towards Juvia who blushed

"I think he always knew, he was just afraid to let anyone else know" Erza said thinking about her own feelings and how scared she was when she finally told Jellal how she really felt.

They set about cleaning up the mess from earlier and packed what provisions they were able to salvage, the sun had risen mid way but it was cold and the sky was turning into a nasty grey colour giving their small clearing in an eerie shadow, they decided to wake Natsu and Lucy so they could head out before the rain started and finished with taking down the shelter Natsu had built.

When asked if she was alright Lucy brushed everyone off saying she was fine but Natsu noticed how slow her steps were and the way she needed to stop to catch her breath every ten minutes so when they were finally ready to make their way back to town so they could stay the night in the hotel Natsu hoisted Lucy up over his shoulder before skillfully maneuvering her behind his back so she was ready for a piggy back ride, "Natsu put me down" she said slamming her small fists into his shoulder blades "Fine" he said making no move to drop her "I'll put you down when we get to the hotel" he said before walking off in the direction Erza had gone. Lucy continued her assault on his back until she was finally too tired to even keep her head up off his shoulder.

It was almost night when they reached the hotel Lucy was still awake but when Natsu finally went to put her down she practically fell to the floor; _looks like_ _her__ energy_ _isn't fully restored_ Natsu thought to himself, before scooping her back up bridal style.

He grabbed one of the card keys from the lady at the front desk "where do you think you're going?" Erza said stepping on front of him "to put Lucy to bed" he answered shouldering past her down the long carpeted hallway to the room matching the number on his key. He pushed the door open balancing Lucy on his hip before placing the card into his back pocket, he walked Lucy over to the bed and pulled the blankets up to her small chin before brushing away the few strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail.

She squirmed a bit nuzzling against his hand before peeking her eyes open a bit, "Night Luce" Natsu standing up to leave turning his back to the blond mage "wait"  
she whispered grabbing his wrist, her touch was so soft and so gentle that Natsu couldn't help but turn to face her. "Please don't go" she said her brown eyes pleading with is very heart to get him to stay,"Luce you know Erza will-..." "be fine with it because I asked" Lucy interrupted pulling him towards her, he took one last look at the door before he grinned turning to face Lucy "I guess one night couldn't hurt" he said throwing himself over her to the other side of the bed.

He worked his way under the covers before slipping his hand around Lucy's small waist and pulling her tightly against him, she wiggled against his chest before a happy sigh slipped past her lips and she relaxed completely against him, Natsu loved times like this when he didn't need to worry whether Lucy was okay or not because he was right here to protect her he loved the way she snuggled against him when she fell asleep and how when she turned to rest her nose in his neck she'd wrap her small arms around his waist pulling him tighter against her. He saw the door open but closed his eyes to pretend he was sleeping, he saw Erza, Gray and Juvia poke their heads in before Erza of all people ushered them out. _Wow_ Natsu thought to himself_ Erza does have a heart_, he closed his eyes for real this time smiling to himself as he let Lucy's steady breathing lull him to sleep.

* * *

The sun filtered in through the open window casting a beautiful golden glow on Lucy's skin Natsu began to run his knuckles over her soft cheeks until her eyes slowly fluttered open revealing large brown orbs. "morning" she whispered pressing her cheek to his bare chest, running her hands along his sides before linking them behind his back "morning" he whispered back his voice still thick from sleep "how'd you sleep?" he asked resting his chin on top of her head, "better with you here" she answered rubbing his back forcing a light growl of approval to resonate from his chest.

"What do you say we stay here until someone makes us get up" Lucy said looking up at Natsu her eyes hopeful, he considered saying no afraid of what Erza might do if they weren't up on their own but seeing how cute she looked wrapped up in his arms and feeling this comfortable he couldn't think of a reason to deny her this one indulgence "sounds like a plan" he smirked wiggling down her body so his head was pressed against her belly his arms wrapped sluggishly around her waist, she started to massage his scalp causing his eyelids to involuntarily flutter shut. He felt her stomach muscles contract as she giggled "what?" he questioned lifting his head so his chin was resting on her abdomen and he was facing her "am I making you sleepy Natsu?" she asked her voice teasing "no" he answered puffing his cheeks out, she ran her slender fingers through his hair again getting the same reaction as before "I don't think you're telling the truth" she teased again massaging his scalp until his eyes fluttered closed again "like a puppy" she giggled.

He looked up at her through half lidded eyes "two can play at that game Luce" he said a dangerous hint in his voice "Natsu I'm warning you whatever you're planning on- Ahhh!" He started to tickle her his hands gliding up and down along her ribs his attack relentless, she squirmed and wiggled but he was stronger and just swung his hips over hers pinning her to the bed "Natsu...g-get….o-o-off" she choked out rolling her hips so he fell to the side, he went to attack her again but she was faster this time intercepting him and ducking low ramming her shoulder into his hip making him roll of the bed.

In a second she was on him again pinning his hands above his head this time_ she_ was straddling _his_ hips, unlike her he made no attempt to escape, he just lifted his shoulders up and placed a gentle kiss to her lips before laying back down and smiling at her. Her blond hair fell around her face and Natsu couldn't resist reaching up and tucking it away behind her ear, he rested his hand in the side of her face cupping her cheek, she turned her face in his hand and kissed his wrist before she bent down to kiss his forehead then his cheek to his jaw line from the corner of his mouth until finally she brought both her hands up to hold either side of his face before she pressed her lips to his.

He moaned quietly as she trailed her fingers to the base of his neck before nestling them in his thick tresses, he started to purr slightly earning him a smile from Lucy when she pulled away.

"One more" Natsu said before flipping her over quickly so she was now on her back and he was above her, he teased her the same way she'd teased him trailing his kisses in a similar pattern just as his lips connected with hers the door of the room was practically kicked down and in walked their team. "Rise and shine you-" Erza stopped mid-sentence seeing the way Natsu and Lucy were splayed out Gray's mouth was hanging open his eyes as wide as saucers and even Juvia looked a little uncomfortable.

"Morning" Natsu said from above her sending his friends a sideways grin "we were just getting up" he said even though he stayed put where he was over Lucy, "we'll um see you two in a minute" Erza said stepping back slowly pushing everyone out behind her.

Once the door was closed Lucy started laughing uncontrollably until she could barely breath and Natsu couldn't help but laugh too "d-d-did you s-see the l-looks on their faces when-" Lucy erupted into laughter again and Natsu was clutching his sides desperately trying to stop. Finally they were able to breath and Lucy went to the bathroom to get changed, at least she feels better Natsu thought to himself pulling his pants on over his sleeping shorts. Soon after Lucy popped her head out of the bathroom wearing a light blue t-shirt and white shorts, she was more covered up than usual but Natsu didn't mind she looked beautiful no matter what to him. "Ready for breakfast?" he asked intertwining his fingers with hers "whenever you are" she giggled hopping up to peck his cheek "what kind of kiss was that?" he asked turning her to face him, his hand sliding to the back of her head so he could tilt her face up. When he pulled away her cheeks were flushed and his lips were tingling "now I'm ready for breakfast" he said taking her hand once again and leading her to the small dining area, there was a little room cornered off from the rest of the breakfast crowd and that's where Erza, Gray and Juvia were sitting staring at their cups of juice waiting for their teammates arrival,

"finally decided to show huh hot head"Gray said sneaking his hand under the table to hold Juvia's who blushed immediately but grabbed his hand anyways. "You're just jealous because you had to sleep by yourself" Natsu taunted strutting to the other side of the table pulling Lucy's chair out for her.

Breakfast came and went as they spoke about what they were going to do when they got back to the guild "I think I'll train with Laxus a bit more" Lucy said eyeing her plate of waffles trying to decide the most efficient way to eat it "he said he'd still help me so I may as well keep learning fighting skills" she said finally deciding to just dig in, "and I'll be the official cheerleader!" Natsu exclaimed standing up and bending his arms awkwardly "does this look like an L?" he ask turning so he was perpendicular to his friends "remember Natsu you're a distraction I'm sure Lucy would learn much better without you there" Erza said sipping her water before cutting into her strawberry pancakes. "A whole day without Lucy" Natsu whined pressing his head to her shoulder she turned and kissed the top of his head lowering her lips to whisper in his ear "We can always have fun when we get together later" Lucy said trying to comfort him "I don't want to go a whole day without you it isn't fair" Natsu whined against Lucy's shoulder.

His little tantrum was interrupted by Juvia spilling her entire cup of water in Gray's lap "what the heck!" he screeched jumping out of his chair as the water dribbled down his pants making it look like he'd wet himself. "Juvia's sorry it was an accident here let Juvia fix it" she went to place her hands on the wet spot to remove the water then realised where it was and knelt back slowly "maybe Juvia should let Gray fix it. Is Gray mad at Juvia?" she whimpered turning her face away. Gray sighed but pulled her to her feet "Gray would never- I mean I would never be mad at you for something as silly as a little water" he smiled warmly at her

"awww" Lucy said in the back round "they liiiiike each other" Natsu finished him and Lucy tag teaming to mimic Happy's tone. "So" Gray said bluntly. Natsu looked at him shocked he was expecting a punch to the face but instead Gray leaned in and kissed Juvia RIGHT ON THE LIPS, IN FRONT OF EVERY ONE! Juvia's cheeks were the brightest pink Lucy had ever seen but she was smiling when Gray pulled away, Gray grinned over at Natsu "you're not the only one with a girl" he smirked pulling Juvia closer to his side. "Is everything a competition with you two?" Lucy asked looking between the two boys "it's not a competition if I've already won" Natsu winked at Lucy before kissing her on the cheek, she blushed at his boldness but didn't push him away.

"If you're all finished with whatever this is can we get going I'm eager to return to the guild" Erza interjected getting up from her seat and paying the young woman stationed at the front desk. They all followed hands clasped with their partners, once they reached the train station Natsu groaned, "first a carriage now a train?" "come on you big baby you'll be fine" Lucy dragged him unto the train and followed Erza down to the very end "well there's three private compartments so I guess we'll split up, everyone meet here when we stop" before anyone could argue with her Erza closed the door to her little area and pulled the blinds shut.

"Weird" Natsu said leaning heavily against Lucy, "come on let's get you sitting before this thing starts moving" Gray and Juvia broke off from the group and went into their own little area away from everyone and sat holding each others hands talking about the guild.

Lucy's time on the train however was not as easy going first Natsu sat across from her but whined that he missed her even though she was right in front of him, she finally moved so she could sit next to him and he fell against her shoulder groaning "Natsu get off you're heavy" she complained trying to shove his pink head off of her "but Luce" his head fell from her shoulder to her lap where he was mumbling something about her being soft. She was pressed against the window and unable to move with Natsu's dead weight sprawled across her legs so she sighed defeated, she looked down at her fire breathing boyfriend and smiled he really was adorable. She sifted her fingers into his hair making him moan but this time it wasn't from being sick, he rolled so his nose was pressed against her abdomen and his arms wrapped around her waist, she lifted her fingers off his head afraid she'd disturbed him "keep going" he mumbled into her stomach. She obediently started to massage his scalp until she felt him relax and his groaning stopped until it was replaced by snores. She looked down at him lovingly and continued to run her fingers through his thick hair_ he's so cute when he sleeps_ she thought to herself before turning her attention the mountains that whizzed past as they made their way back home.

**A.U- Hey sorry it takes me so long to update I've been suffering through exams at school and let's just say they aren't worth mentioning! Leave a review I'd greatly appreciate it and I'll be sure to answer it or add any ideas you have into my story, I'll try to update more regularly but I can't make any promises because second semester is starting up and I have to deal with math and German which sound easy but are surprisingly hard especially since I'd rather spend my time writing/reading fan fictions :p sorry about the short chapter but I'll try to update soon. Review :)**

**-Darkness**


End file.
